Cinderis
by nerdyneko
Summary: The tale of Cinderella with some twist. Fenris a sad slave and Hawke a lovely prince of kirkwall. sorry description is short but come on it's Disney Cinderella so nothing much to say.
1. Chapter 1

hello i want to say its been a long time since i wrote and posted anything so i'm a bit rusty not that i was good in the first place hehheh. but i hope everyone likes the story. please tell me if anything is wrong or misspelled so i can fix it. really i need all the help i can get. i love writing my yaoi couples into disney stories it is so fun. :)

also note i do not own the characters, the story cinderella or most of the plot. i have made changes where i see fit.

hope you enjoy.

* * *

Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a tiny kingdom peaceful, prosperous and rich in its tradition.

"This is garbage." A short statured man complained as he slammed the fairy tale book closed. "Peaceful my hairy ass, this is fairy tale vomit."

"Really?" a woman asked crossing her arms. "I've heard this was taken from witness accounts, how is it wrong and how would you know?"

"Because I was there for the whole thing, Listen madam and I'll tell you what really happen." He laced his hands together over his chest covered in glorious hair. "Let's set the scene."

The sky was gray with storm clouds that threaten to let its liquid prisoners escape at any given moment. Birds chipped in the musty streets of the small town; it was plain with little to nothing out of the ordinary to show for itself. Its cobble stone roads up whined their ways around shops and houses to meet at the beautiful golden gates blocking citizens from the tall marble castle that towered over all the land; It gleam brightly even in the darkness of the hanging clouds.

Out on the edges of the town, houses lined there way on the road each looking deem and dull. One chateau in particular looked just a bit drearier than the rest. Its walls were so dark that even if the sun's rays shined on to the place it wouldn't lighten it up. Vines grew high up the structure, stone crumbled in areas of water damage and shudders either hung loosely or were missing altogether leaving the home looking very depressing.

A shabby looking tower branched out from the rest home, winding up its bleak exterior a window barely big enough to look through faced towards the castle.

Two little birds pulled back the windows green curtains letting in a cold breeze of wind. They flew over to land on the post of the small rickety bed that sat in the tiny room.

They tweeted at the bundle under the covers but the only response was the form rolling over curling into its self. The birds flew over closer and cheeped just a bit louder. A growl erupted from beneath the cloth.

"Damn it can't I ever sleep in." the figure ripped the pillow from below his head and threw it. The little birds dodged the item by flying high above the bed; hovering there in fright.

A tan hand inscribed with white ink ran fingers through tossed silver hair; hitting a tangle or two. Sitting up in the bed, covers fell and pooled at the persons waist; reveling fleshed covered in the same white ink lines running along the male's body. The lines curved, twisted and interlaced all along the tan mass as they flowed up then and around long lanky arms; another set of lines ran up the length of his throat forking at his chin and stopped at his lower lip. He grumbled as he rubbed at the tired in his eyes. Those same eyes opened showing the bright green iris that made you think of a lovely meadow with freshly fallen dew.

"Another rainy day, fantastic." His voice croaked out.

"Morning to you to sunshine." a sexy toned female voice came from his side.

"Not today Isabela I'm not in the mood." He glared.

There on his bedside table stood a mouse no bigger than a playing card, wearing a white dress with a blue sash and upon her head a matching blue bandana, her brown eyes looking at him like a tasty treat. She walked over to the edge of the table. "You're never in the mood." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I would love to see you wake up with a big happy grin on your sexy face one day."

"In your dreams." He huffed, resting his face into his hands.

"Oh I dream." A mischievous glint in her eyes. "What about you Fenris, do you have any good dreams?" she asked sensually.

"You know very well I don't." he said sharply pulling the covers off and slid out of bed.

"Blue, nice." She smiled

He glared at her. "They're the same underwear I went to sleep in, I'm sure you saw."

"I did" her tail wrapped around the air. "Just telling you again that their nice."

The clock of the castle chimed loudly throughout the land, its bells tolls drifted into Fenris's small room.

"Even that damn clock likes to remind me that my horrible day has started." Fenris growled. He made his way behind the dressing curtain in the corner of the room, stripping off his only article of clothing.

Little birds chipped as the rung a sponge of cold water above his head. "Damn it that's freezing." He turned to glare at the playful canaries. "I'll cook you for that."

They knew though he really wouldn't Fenris was just bitter. He had good reasons to be anyway so none of his little animal friends ever got to mad at him for his hostile words.

Fenris has lived a tortured life, even from the very moment he was brought into this world. His mother died giving birth to him, sad indeed, so he only had his father who in turn abandoned him, leaving the child at the local orphanage. He hated it there because the place was depressing and the caretakers were very mean to the children. Since the orphanage was so small and many people didn't adopt, especially older kids, they were given to slave traders through the black market, so at 10 years old Fenris became a slave. It took two years for anyone to buy him but when he was sold he was tattooed with designs his master wanted as all slaves were mark with, to show owner ship and wealth.

Fenris tattoos were a maze on his body with its white ink, which was very expensive, marking his body up and down making his skin very pricy, so to say his master loved to show him off at parties to watch other guest gasp and gawk at his slaves figure. Fenris despised them, trying countless times to cut the marks from skin but it was pointless and he would only get yelled at and beaten by his master.

His master, denarius, the name felt like acid in his mouth; he was a malicious, heartless, demon in the form of a human. Him and his wreathed daughters, Hadriana and Varania, found amusement in making Fenris's life miserable. They always found new ways to punish Fenris for things he never even did or did do and tell him he was wrong. Oh how he wanted to run away but with his markings he would get noticed right away and put in prison for being a slave. He was sure prison was worse than this so he stayed for the better good of wanting to live. Least he had a room, food sometimes and the small animals to keep him company.

Speaking of the devil. "Fenris." a little mouse ran up to his dressed form which consisted of a brown tunic with matching brown leggings, as he sat in a wore out wooden chair in front of a little table with a mirror resting on its surface.

"What is it Bethany?" Fenris huffed dragging a hand down his face, they may be his only friends but sometimes he couldn't help but get annoyed to no end with their consent need of his help.

She wore a simple aqua colored dress and a dark yellowish scarf wrapped around her tiny neck. "There's a new mouse in the house." she jested with its hands franticly. "It's caught in the trap."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "Why do we even bother with having those things?" He got up and walked out of the room but not before letting the mouse crawl up his arm and onto his shoulder. "Hopefully Isabella hasn't scared the thing to death." The little mouse just gave a shiver; Isabella was not someone you wanted to piss off even for her small size.

"So tell me kitten what's your name." Isabela purred out as her tail slid through the bars of the cage to rub against the other mouse trapped within.

"mer-merrill" it squeaked.

"Don't molest the new guest so fast, least not when she can't even run away from you." Fenris said as he kneeled down on to the floor, picking up the trap to open the door then placing it back on the ground gently.

"You love to ruin my fun." Isabela replied. She walked into the prison swaying her hips. "Now don't be afraid kitten."

Isabela had some sick sense of humor to call a mouse a kitten Fenris thought.

"The human is just Fenris he won't hurt you, though he is a bit of a prick." She wrapped her tail around the other mouse. "Merrill was it. Come let's get you some clothes." Merrill shuddered but walked out of the cage with Isabella.

"Well I'm sure you will have fun with that." the male stood up and took a few steps down the stairs. "Remember to tell her about the cat, Gamlen would eat her whole." With that Fenris disappeared down the stairs.

"Tell me Merrill have you ever encountered a cat?" Isabela asked grinned wide when the little mouse shook her head no.

"Well they're mean, viscous, nasty, things ready to bite at you, rip you apart and eat you." Isabela jested as she crawled at the air, making Merrill fall backwards tumbling down a step. "Gamlen on the other hand is fat and stupid but still could catch a naïve kitten as you. Stick with me and I'll keep you safe." She pulled Merrill up and wrapped her furry arms around the mouse's slender waist.

Fenris closed the door to the tower behind him and walked down the long hall. Its walls were blue and covered in prints of golden symbols, though some of paint had begun to chip away over the years leaving gray blobs of the stone behind it and along the walls were three white doors. Resting opposite of the wall, Fenris tugged the huge red curtain open that reveal a giant window but with no sun out it did nothing to light the damp mansion.

Turning around he walked over to one of the doors, pushing open its wooden frame. Inside the room it was dark but you could make out a huge bed that lay in the middle of the room and next to the bed was a small cat bed.

"Gamlen come here." Fenris called.

The cat raised his gray furred head and looked over at Fenris with annoyance in its blue eyes. Getting up to stretch its fat body it meowed then turned away plopping back down on the bed.

"Gamlen you come here or ill skin you alive." Fenris grinded out through his teeth.

The cat jumped up glaring back at the human, slowly the cat made its way off the bed and padding casually over to the male; Hissing as it passed through the door way.

"I don't fucking like you either." He hissed back, kicking the cats butt with his foot. "I would let you starve if I could." He said and the cat hissed again throwing a claw out at the human but missed Fenris ankle.

"That is Gamlen my little kitten." Isabela whispered into Merrill's ear as they watch the animal disappear down the stairs from their mouse hole.

"He doesn't look at that mean." Merrill commented in her accented voice.

Isabela laughed and pulled Merrill into a hug "you have so much to learn." She continued to laugh as Merrill cheeped at Isabella's grabby hands.

The door to the kitchen swung open walking into the room was Fenris with Gamlen in line. The kitchen was small, damp and dirty, it wasn't always that way. Fenris remembered a time when it was bright and clean with the smell of good food wafting in the air. But that was before denarius lost all his money in some expedition deal with a guy named Bartrand; back when other servants worked here to help with the load of work. Now it was just Fenris doing the cooking, cleaning, repairs, and what not since he was a slave he had no choice to leave when denarius stopped the flow of money.

A whining growl came from the dog that was laid out across a rug on the floor, it was moving its legs like it was running. A shadow crept over the animal "Aveline." Fenris called out.

The dog began to run faster and growled more bearing its sharp teeth. "Aveline" he nudge the dog with his foot. The dogs shot up looking around in panic before turning to look at Fenris towering over her.

"Have a dream about chasing down criminals?" he asked resting his hands on his hips looking at the dog fondly. The dog nodded her head the red collar bouncing on her neck. "Good. Now how about dreaming of chasing down Gamlen and biting his head off." He gave a smirk. Aveline smiled at him nodding again while Gamlen sat on the steps hissing.

While Fenris poured milk in a bowl so he didn't see the cat sneak up behind the dog and starch at the hounds back. Aveline turned around barking ferociously, pinning the cat under her mass of a mabari body.

"Stop it!" Fenris yelled, not so gently placing the bowl on the ground causing milk to pool on to the floor. He grabbed Avelines collar and pulled at the dog to get off of the cat. "I hate him to but don't kill him yet."

Aveline followed the pull and moved away from the cat, looking up at the male with an annoyed face. "I don't want to see them punish you for the death of a useless cat." Fenris petted Avelines red furred head.

"And you" he glared daggers to Gamlen who hissed at them with its tail high in the air making its gray fur bristling out. "You're a flea infested rat. Shut up and eat you damn food or I'll drown you in it."

"Come now Aveline let's get some air" Fenris pronounced. He and the dog strolled out the back door leading to the chicken coops the settled behind the house.

"That's why you shouldn't try to play with big mean cats." Isabela said as she pointed at Gamlen, they were standing in the mouse hole watching the scene that took place.

"He is very grumpy it seems." Merrill said tugging on her olive green dress that Isabella gave her to wear.

"He is quiet the sour pussy, he certainly smells like one." Isabela guffawed.

"That's degusting." Bethany said walking towards them.

"I do agree." Another mouse wearing a white shirt and a gold jacket spoke up beside her.

"Oh hush Sebastian; you're too much of a pussy yourself." Isabela said crossing her arms.

The mouse frowned and Bethany patted his shoulder.

"Now I'm going to distract the cat. You three make a run for some food." She said and they all nodded slowly in fear, Merrill looking slightly eager, weird mouse.

Isabela dashed out of the hole and duck around varies items as she made her way across the room to sneak up behind Gamlen. When she closed in on his backside she pulled a needle that was stuck in his blue sash out and poked the side of the cats thigh causing him to jump up like a bolt of lightning. In his surprise his paw came down and hit the side of the milk bowl sending its content onto all over him and the ground. He turned quick and glared at Isabella who was already on the run towards the cabinets on the other side of the room, he set after her with hast.

She jumped and slide right into a hole on the side of the cupboard which Gamlen smashed his face into. Regaining himself the cat started scratching wildly at the opening in anger. While the cat was busy the other three mice made their way out the door Fenris had retreated through.

Quickly Bethany and Sebastian gathered as much corn as their little arms could carry; making their way back inside they forgot about Merrill. She stumbled around picking up a piece only for a chicken to snatch it from her grasps, then another and another.

"oooh you. Stop that you big ol' feather brains, I only want a few." Merrill stomped her foot. The chickens didn't take to kindly to her words and started to peak at her. A chicken squawked loudly and the rest bolted away from the little mouse curled on the ground, her arms covering her head.

"Isabela isn't doing a very good job at watching after you. Is she?" Fenris said kneeling down in front of Merrill. She unwrapped her arms and stood up looking around as if some chicken was going to charge at her any moment then she stared up at Fenris with a shy smile.

"Well I can't do everything." Isabela scurried up to the pair. "Unless it's in the bed then I can do anything." she winked at Merrill making the small mouse blush looking away from her to the ground. "I had to distract Gamlen lucky he is a fool, but when I saw Merrill didn't return with the others I worried for my kitten and had to come find her." Isabella explained putting her arm around the females shoulder.

Fenris rolled his eyes and placed a handful of corn on the ground. "Go crazy." He mumbled and got up walking away. Merrill and Isabela wasted no time in grabbing the pieces running off to their mouse burrow.

He walked back inside to see indeed Gamlen was a dumb cat because he was too occupied with trying to grab some string that was coming out of the hole in the cupboard to notice the mice running around behind him.

Fenris went on to ignore it when the bells on the wall started to ring wildly. "Great the soul sucking demons are up." He grabbed cups and plates putting them onto some trays the gathered three tea pots filling them with hot water and tea bags. The bells rung loudly again "I'm coming you impatient fools." He growled throwing some beard onto the plats after he dropped them on the floor not so accidently. Gamlen was watching too, if that damn cat could talk he would tell Danarius all the things Fenris did to the food on purpose. A slave had to have some revenge sometimes right, even if it was small? Fenris gather all the items onto a huge silver rectangle tray and headed out of the kitchen.

He reached the top of the stairs and walked over to the first door in the hall that was the living quarters he was previously in. He opened the entry with dread knowing the demon who rest within its walls.

"About time you slow maggot. Can you not tell time, or are you just that stupid. That's why you are nothing but a lowly slave." The voice huffed with clear irritation.

"Hello Varania." He replied coldly.

Varania was the youngest daughter of Danarius and the bossiest. She had red hair that was twisted into a tight bun making it pull at her cream skin painfully. She had a long sharp nose and muddy green eyes filled with hate. Her dark red lips pushed together in disapproval as her long slender fingers tapped along the bed sheets still covering her slender form.

Fenris placed the plate of beard, cup and tea pot on her bedside table before he turned to leave the room.

"Don't forget to do my laundry you deformed monster." she hissed at his retreating form, upon walking out the door. Fenris harshly grabbed the basket full of clothes near the entrance and left the chamber.

"Fucking bitch." He snarled placing the basket on the floor near the stairs so he could pick up on his way back. Varania liked to stab at Fenris calling him a monster or that he was some ugly duckling. Really he was good looking and the only thing naturally wrong with him was that he was born with deformed ears. So instead of being round they were pointed at his tips, but he hid them well below his white locks, he was use to people insulting him for them, he was made fun of by adults and kids for his looks. Varania like to point them out though after she first saw them, making sure Fenris could hate himself a bit more.

He entered the next room with caution which was good since a book was thrown at his face.

"Hello Hadriana." Fenris gritted through his teeth.

"humph go die in a pit like the trash you are." She blue eyes glint with revulsion in the candlelight.

Hadriana was mean as an unfed caged tiger, everything and anything could set her off like a bomb. She took joy in hurting Fenris when she could behind her father's back, throwing things (like books), punching him, starving him, even go as far as to deprive him of sleep. Though she got everything she wanted she was never happy and made sure the world knew it, making sure to take it out on Fenris as well.

She flicked back her black hair resting just above her shoulders as the slave put the plate on her table. She reached her hand out and wrapped around his wrist making sure to dig her purple polished nails into his skin hard.

"Suck fathers cock lately you piece of shit?" Her nasty almost brown colored lips sneered.

Fenris glared at her hard trying to pull away but her nails dug deeper. "You tell me since your always on it." he bit out.

Luckily he didn't have to do those kinds of things, he thought that to be a miracle cause that was one thing he think would kill him, but that didn't mean Danarius never looked at him with his dirty eyes or tried all too often to touch Fenris when the man got a chance.

Hadriana growled as she dug her nails deeper before pushing the arm away like it burnt her. "I'll let him know you said that. I hope you like some new lashings." picking up her pot of hot water pouring some onto Fenris's bare foot.

He hissed sliding away from her reach and turning to leave the psychotic woman's room.

"I hope you rot you sumbag." She voice filled with venom.

The door shut behind him loudly, as he rushed away from the room. Once he stood in front of the last door he took a deep breath to keep himself in check, damn that beast in women clothing. He clenched his injured hand in a fist before knocking on the barrier. He heard a distance "come in" before he proceeded to open the door. The room was still dark like it was when he had come to get Gamlen but he knew the master was wide awake watching him as he steadily walked over to the bed.

Danarius's grey eyes looked Fenris up and down; making a nasty smirk creep onto his white whiskered face. "My little wolf what took you so long?" His voice made Fenris want to throw up.

"I'm sorry your daughter felt need to hold me up." He lowered his head after placing the last plate onto the bedside table.

Danarius stroke his white beard with his old boney fingers all the while looking down at Fenris's bright red foot where the water had hit. "Seems she is most unhappy this morning."

_"Like always"_ Fenris thought but stayed quiet.

"Well come now my little wolf." His wrinkled hand reached out and took Fenris wrist that was bleeding. He pulled it to him mouth and lick up the red liquid. "We must not waste such fine nutrients."

Fenris was ready to grab the nearest object and beat his master to death with it. The man's lips on his skin made him wish he could cut his arm off because no matter how much he scrubs at the spot that dirty pressure would still be there.

Once Danarius was done he let go of the arm letting it fell back to Fenris's side limply. "As punishment for my daughter's abuse to you I want you to clean all the rugs, drapes, tapestry and make sure to wash Gamlen. Remember to do your normal chorus as well." He grinned and shooed the slave away.

Once outside of the chamber Fenris rubbed at his wrist with the hem of his shirt feverously. "I'll fucking kill them all." He growled rubbing harder making the already hurt skin burn. He looked at it as it pulsed angry and red also it started to bleed again.

He fisted his hands and walked down the hall towards the stairs grabbing the basket on the way; Imagines of their corpses ran through his mind.

* * *

thank you for reading. comments are welcomed.

next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

yay chap2 hope everyone enjoys. tell me if something is wrong

* * *

"No No No" heels clipped against the marble floors of the grand castle. "My son has been avoiding his royal responsibilities for far too long. He needs to get married and settle down. I'm not getting any younger." The female's voice explained.

"Yes of course your highness. But we must be patient we can't force him into anything he doesn't want." A male said.

"I have been very patient with him Anders." She stopped her pacing. "I don't want to force him but I can't just sit around and wait for him to decide when he is ready." her sadness was evident in her words.

Her name was Leandra and she was the queen left to rule the kingdom by herself after her beloved husband Malcolm died. Her son Garrett Hawke was their only child and was reaching his 21st birthday which was always a celebrated with their wedding for the royal family. In earlier days the royal children would already be engaged with another as arranged by the parents but leandra had broken that tradition when she met Malcolm. He was just a normal class farmer but her love for him reached beyond any status, so when she was to wed her arranged fiancé she refused saying she would have no other. Her parents hated her for it and the kingdom was in an uproar after the princess disappeared with Malcolm. Years later leandra got word that her parent's accepted her choice and only wish to have their daughter back so with that leandra, Malcolm and their son who was 6 at the time returned to the kingdom. So now the tradition was off and Garrett was free to choose who he wanted but she still wanted him to be married at 21 so now poor leandra was in distress.

"I know this your majesty but Garrett will know when he is ready to take a spouse." Anders explained, tucking back a strand of his dirty-blonde hair, though all of it was put back in a ponytail one strand always got free pestering his face. His brown eyes looked over her highness with sympathy. He was the grand duke and on very friendly terms with the prince.

Her wrinkles deepened when she frowned, making her look much older that herself. Sure she had gray hair that was all tied back neatly in a bun with gray eyes to match but she had lovely white skin and beautiful pink lips, which made her look young and elegant.

"Anders I know how it is to be pressured by parents and I've done my best to avoid that with my son, I still will not force him if he truly doesn't wish to settle down but the least I can do is give an opportunity in which maybe he can find someone who will steal his heart." She smiled sweetly at the duke. "Should we hold a ball with the entire kigdom surely someone who shows can earn my sons affection, please Anders say you can agree on that." her eyes look to the duke almost pleading.

Anders knew he couldn't turn down the queen if she wanted to do this, he could only agree to it, he knew it was pointless but maybe leandra will be done with talking his ear off about her son needing a wife. It hurt the grand duke to know he could never be the one Hawke would marry because through the years no matter how close they got and Anders fell more in love with the prince, Hawke never showed any interested in the duke.

Leandra clapped her hands together with a sparkle in her eyes. "Send word the ball will be tonight for my sons return, all in the kingdom are invited."

Anders bowed at her highness before turning in step to go do her bidding with a frown pasted on his lips.

Fenris grumbled to himself as he splashed a rag of soapy water onto the tiled floor, bubbles floated up from the soggy cloth as Fenris rubbed it into the surface. Even though the floors were clean Fenris still had to do them daily, same for washing windows and dusting the drapes, it all had to be done every day by his Master's orders. He didn't notice when a muddy pawed Gamlen walked in behind him with an evil smirk on his kitty face.

"You fucking asshole!" Fenris threw the rag at the cat when he had finally turned to see that the damn animal tracked the mud all over the floor he just cleaned. "I'll fucking kill you." He got up ready to sprint after Gamlen when the doorbell chimed. "Fucking hell."

He wiped his hands on his leggings while making his way to the entrance of the chateau. "Hello" he coldly said opening the door to a short man with a big shack on his back full of letters.

"An urgent message from her highness." He spoke handing over a white envelope with a red wax seal. Fenris took the letter and bowed, the man snorted at him before turning and walking away.

Slamming the door he heard a laugh from behind him.

"A letter from the highness, bet the queen wants a tax raise." Isabela leaned against the stair way.

"Or maybe she finally kicked the bucket." He smirks.

"Oh that would be sad." Merrill squeaked when two sets of eyes looked at her. "I mean for someone to die." she looked down at the ground padding at it with her foot.

"Some people deserve it." Fenris frowned. "Better give it to Danarius if it's so called urgent. Maybe they won't beat me for bothering their _family time_." He glared up the stair way.

Music drifted around the room, not pretty music, more like a sad excuse of decent. Fire was crackling in the fireplace as the three persons inside had luckily not killed each other yet.

"Could you be any worse at playing Varania?" Hadriana spat out from her place on the lounge chair.

"Sorry do you not like that sister, should I play the skin flute like you do?" Varania said bring her violin down to her side.

"Girls" Danarius slammed his fingers onto the piano keys he was playing. "Hadriana I won't put up with your rude matter, have you not disappointed me enough." He said in a relaxed but very sharp tone.

Hadriana slammed her book she was reading closed and stood from her chair causing it to tumble over. "Well father must I kneel at your feet for your approve like your bitch slave dog and that whore." Pointing at her red head sister.

"It's not like you haven't done it for every man in town." Varania mocked while rolling her eyes. "Kneeling was all your every good at."

"Least I can get men to like me. With your looks no one would be desperate enough to lay with you." Blue eyes glared hard with hatred.

"Enough I say!" the man's voice rose. At the same moment a knock was at the door. "Come in." he said flatly.

Fenris walked into the room which was lit up by candles along the walls and the huge fireplace resting in the back where he could see Hadriana ready to throw the book in her hand. Varania was standing next to the grand piano that took up most of the room; her violin gripped hard in those thin fingers strangling the wires underneath. Sitting on the stool of the piano Danarius had his hands resting there on the ivory keys looking back at his slave with a sideways glance.

"There was a messenger he said this letter is from the highness, very urgent apparently." He wanted to slink back out of the room when Varania was already walking his way. She grabbed the letter and ripped its white prison off throwing it to the floor.

"Well?" Danarius asked impatiently.

"Says that the castle is holding a masquerade ball tonight in honor of the prince's return, everyone in the kingdom is invited to such a grand event." Hadriana quickly crossed the room and took the letter from her sister looking bewildered.

"You must have read it wrong you idiot why would they invite everyone." Her blue eyes scanned over the writing. "It's true." She said with a hint of glee. By everyone being invited meant that their family could go even with the loss of their status years ago. The once wealthy and highly respectable family was stripped any social gatherings when the father lost all the money and it didn't help that Hadriana was indeed the whore of the whole town so many people avoided their estate.

"Seems her highness is being very kind to not be picky with the guest list." Danarius grin wide on his ugly face.

"We're going?" Varania asked with a happy smile. He nodded to them making both the girls express their excitement in different ways. Varania clapped her hands together in delight, while Hadriana just smirked, adjusting her breast.

"_The highness is very dumb for letting the likes of this family attend such a happy affair."_ Fenris thought to himself. He was getting turned around to leave the room when denarius's voice told him to stop.

"You will be going with us Fenris; it has been so long since I've got to show you off to others." He yellow teeth spread out.

"Father you don't have to take that damn useless slave with us. The others with be too distracted with the castle and other guest to even notice his existence." Hadriana hands rested on her hips as she huffed.

He may hate her but in this moment he was actually glad she didn't want him to go and be seen by the nobles, not to be nice to him but she did fucking hate the fact he would get to see the castles interior.

"He will be going Hadriana that is final. I wouldn't want the others to think I can't even own my slave anymore. Fenris you will wear your _formal_ wear, I've missed seeing you in it." the word coming off in a purr as the old bag licked his cracked lips.

_Fuck_. Fenris thought but bowed and left the chamber quickly in frustration.

"He is not a happy." Isabela breathed out from her position on the book shelf next to the fire place.

"Shouldn't he be happy he can go to the castle?" Merrill asked in addled.

"Not when he has to be on display for the whole kingdom. Come kitten I'll explain on the way."

Back when they held parties at the chateau Danarius was all too proud but to show his slave off. With Fenris's unique and very expensive tattoo work means he was the center of attention when guest would come. Since his tattoos cover his whole body Danarius made Fenris wear very revealing outfits that made the slave totally exposed. Only thing that would cover him was a small piece of cloth that hugged at his nether regions and hang from a silver band that embraced tightly at his hips. Sometimes he would have to wear beads from his wrist and ankles that chimed when he walked so his master knew his every step. Fenris hated those moments the most, he couldn't fight back, he couldn't cover himself more, just take the stares from the guest as their eyes traced over his lanky body making him feel disgusted by nights end that he would stay in the tub until morning to try an rid himself of the grime he felt.

Isabela and Merrill walked through the mouse hole in Fenris's room to find the slave slouched over on the bed face buried in his hands.

"Poor dear" Merrill spoke softly.

"He won't break but he might not be able to handle it all without killing someone." Isabela expressed with a bit of defeat in her tone. Then like a miracle she actually had a good idea.

"Sebastian, Bethany!" she yelled into the mouse hole. Not 10 seconds later the two mice joined them.

"What is it Isabela? I really hope it's something important." Sebastian waved his hands around as he talked.

"It is!" she said in delight with a big grin. She went on to explained about the ball Fenris would be attending.

"We must do something; he can't go to a place like that he will go insane." Bethany looked over at their human friend feeling hurt that he had to go through so much.

"I know but I think it's good for him to go. Wait hear me out before you toss me to the cat." Isabela waved her furry hands in the air at their flabbergasted looks. "It will be good for him to go and get out of this home for a day, maybe he could even talk to other slaves to help him remember he isn't the only one to suffer in this world."

"It would be good for him to talk to another human rather than us animals." Merrill noted, the rest agreed.

"So what we make him feel better about going? Even though he is going to hate being on display in front of the whole kingdom." Sebastian fluttered his arms.

"Yes we make him feel better by..." she began to whisper to the group.

"Mother how could you do that." a male's voice exasperated.

"I don't see the big deal dear. I'm simply throwing a ball for your return." Leandra calmly stated.

"You say that but I know you have alternative motives." Garrett crossed his arms staring at the women with a look of irritation.

"sweetie I'm just trying to give you a chance to find love, I'd think there would be someone to come who can steal your heart."

"Mother" he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand. Knowing why this bothered him more than what she thought it actually dis. Even if he did find someone it would be a man, he didn't want to see the pain on her face to know her only son was gay. It's not that is was forbidden in the lands nor was it looked down upon but he was to continue the royal blood line.

"Garrett honey please." She walked closer reaching out a small hand and petted her son's cheek. "I only want you happy, I will not force you to love and I don't want you to feel like you need to run away to escape pressure. I'm only doing this as a mother who loves her child deeply and wants to help him find happiness before she passes on from this world."

"Don't talk like that mom, you will not be leaving so soon, you're hardly look a day over 40." He smiled at her. "I know you mean well you were never good at making me do things I didn't want to. You have been a great mother and have worked very hard since father's death." He hugged her as tears escaped her tightly shut eyelids. "I'll try mother I'll mingle, I'll dance, I'll even do the silly game of throwing those old silver coins in the fountain you love to talk about so much." He felt her pull back to look her son in the face with a smile.

"It's not a silly game, I played it all the time as a little girl."

"I know mom you have told me. I'll give it a try but there are no promises I'll end the night with a stolen heart, well mine won't be but doesn't mean a few will try to give me theirs." He chuckled when she all but slapped his arm lightly.

"That's all I ask sweetie, then if none can woo you I'll drop this whole thing and you will pass your 21st birthday without a wedding."

"I think all you wanted was to have a wedding to control."

"A mother likes to have their child's wedding and I'm no exception."

"Ahem" a cough came from the other side of the large room.

"Anders." Hawke nodded to the man letting go of his mother and walked his way.

"Hate to interrupt but the guest have started to arrive." he bowed as Hawke walked pasted him to head to the party.

"Anders please help escort an old lady to the party." He did as he was told walking over and holding out his arm for the queen to take. As they walked down the main hall they could start to hear the chatter of guest and the names being called as people entered the throne room.

"oooh Fenris"

"Go away Isabela I don't want to hear your sexual advances right now." He growled as he walked into room. He had just finished washing two dresses for the sisters and had to deal with Danarius feeling him up as he helped the man dress.

"But I wanted to ask what color underwear you wanted to wear to the ball." She said playfully.

"I wish I could where even that much clothing."

"Well I would say wish granted but we did a bit more than just that." she smiled when he looked at her with a lost expression

"What are you on about; you haven't been in the alcohol again have you?"

"I'm proud to say I came up with this crazy scheme without the spirits but I'll be sure to celebrate hard with them later." she grinned. "Now come on then I have a surprise for you that I'm sure you won't pass up."

He growled and snarled at the tiny mouse but she was unaffected by his rude ways. Giving in he exhaled noisily and followed the mouse as she ran up to his closet. The wardrobe had seen better days thats for sure but it was still good enough to store what little clothes Fenris had.

"Close your eyes." She commanded.

"No" he replied dryly. She stomped her tiny foot but then beamed a wide smile.

"Your no fun" she commented but just walked over to the furniture and knocked its wooden doors.

It opened ever so slowly as a candle was lit somewhere behind him in the room. Once it was fully opened Fenris just gapped at the clothing that hung from his hanger.

It was a plain purple tunic that went just to his groin, with maroon baggy long sleeves completing the outfit was black pants and dark brown boots.

"How did you do this?" Fenris asked reaching out to touch the fabric.

"Wasn't me, well the idea yes but Sebastian was the one who told us what to do while he sewed." She ran up the small table that had a mirror and joined the other mice that sat there.

"It wasn't easy may I say." Sebastian crossed his arms.

"I helped too." Merrill spoke up. Isabela just snickered and hugged the girl.

"Do you like it Fenris; we know it would be hard to go to the ball in well….nothing, least now maybe you can enjoy yourself." Bethany fiddled with her hands.

"I… well thank you." He turned to them finally. "He might not approve of the outfit but I'll go in it or I'll not go at all." He smirked while his mice friends cheered.

* * *

thank you for reading. chap 3 will be up soon.

comments and questions are welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

"Fenris!" Danarius shouted from his place at the front door with his daughters waiting impenitently for their slave to rush down from his tower.

"Useless idiot." Hadriana said with displeasure.

"You're a- "Varania began but the words were cut off when Danarius raised his hand to stop their chatter. They looked to their father and saw his face covered in disbelief, they followed his gaze up to the stair way, where they too joined the expression.

Fenris walked down the stairs, looking towards the family standing there observing him in bewilderment. "I'm ready master sorry to have taken my time." He bowed. Better make this look good. He thought. I'm not going down without a fight.

"My little wolf" the words were sharp and filled with resentment as Danarius clinched his jaw tight. "What do you think this." He indicated at the clothes. "You're wearing is? Did I not tell you to wear your formal clothing." He stepped closer to his slave with each word.

"You did but I thought since it is a huge party and not one at our home it would be best if I dressed up a bit more, I'm sure the royals wouldn't want me practically naked walking around their castle." Fenris reasoned as he held his ground with his master walking closer.

"I do not give a damn what they want, you are my slave and I'll have the whole damn kingdom know, you will wear the outfit I have picked for you without another word." His voice rose to almost a shout as he towered over Fenris his gray eyes stormed intensely with rage.

Fenris knew this outfit wouldn't work. "I think that-" a slapping noise echoed in the corridor and Fenris hit the ground hard.

"You will think nothing you brainless low life, you are my slave you will listen to my words!" Danarius yelled, his hand still raised in the air.

Fenris glared back up at him and deliberately ran his hand down his clothed chest. "I shouldn't go unclothed master the queen will be upset." he even added a fact concern to his voice.

"I understand Fenris." He smirked "Dears isn't his outfit very lovely for a slave?" placing his hands behind his back.

"I don't think they look that- oh yes, yes they are." Hadriana smiled evilly. She and her sister stalked over to the male on the floor. They reached at his clothes and ripped the fabric. It turned into a frenzy of tattered cloth flying and hands in a rush to grip more.

"Enough" Danarius spoke coldly.

Varania retreated quickly but Hadriana held onto Fenris, white hair clenched tightly in her hand. "Your fucking scum ridden waste of space." she hissed low to his face pulling back she punched Fenris right where her father had slapped him.

"Move away." Danarius glowered at his daughter. She released the slave retreating back over to the door.

Fenris lay on the floor raised up on his elbow as his other hand came up to rub his sore cheek. He would have a bruise forming on his left cheek soon which it would most likely look nasty and swell up on his face. His clothes were nothing but pieces hanging on by only a few trends.

"Look at you." Danarius seem to coo. "My little wolf, it seems I need to punish you to make you remember your place." He smiled with his yellow teeth.

"Father we will be late I'm ready to go." Varania stomped her foot stubbornly.

Danarius touch his white whiskers. "Clam down." he looked over Fenris. "I can't take a dirty, beaten slave with me. Well Fenris you get to stay here as the beginning of your punishment, I hope your happy with yourself to miss your chance to ever see the castle." He cackled "Now clean the whole house while we are gone, then I will personally see to your full treatment when we return." His eyes narrowed as he licked his lips eagerly looking over his slave one last time.

The family turned and headed out the door to their carriage. As Fenris just stayed there planted to the floor with a slight smile on his face.

"You like the idea of him punishing you later?" Isabela walked over to Fenris from where she was hiding behind a column. "You really have a sick sense of humor."

"Your one to talk." he touched his cheek again hissing at the contact, that damn bitch was wearing a ring when she hit him. "least the plan worked and got me out of going."

"Are you ok? That was quiet a mean thing they did." Merrill quivered.

"Oh kitten." Isabela said and watched Bethany run up towards them with Sebastian.

"My hard work ruined!" he pouted, picking up a piece of the ripped clothes. He got a comforting pat on the back from Merrill.

"Fenris what will you do now?" Bethany flinched when Fenris slammed one of his fists on to the ground.

"Clean the bloody house; remember I don't have a choice I'm a slave." He glared at the door. "As long as I got out of going the party with him in that excuse of a loincloth I'm relieved, his beatings won't last as long as the disgust I would feel from that embarrassment." He stood up dusting the dirt of his tattered clothing when slowly his movements halt.

The clatter of feet stomping on the floor echoed into the entrance hall where the small group stood, all looking towards the door where the noise was erupting from behind them.

The door creaked open to present a short man with a wide smile. Though he was of small stature he had buff width to his body. His warm honey blonde hair was pulled back into a short ponytail; three golden earrings glisten against the strands in the light. He wore a red tunic with gold embroidery, it's opening hung low to show off his large amount of chest hair that grew on his wide frame and a golden necklace that looked like it would be heavy draped his thick neck; a green sash wrapped over the tunic on his waist like a belt. Black pants bagged and tucked into his leather black leather boots.

"You're right Bianca; he does look like complete shit." The man spoke in a deep thick voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Fenris glared, joined by Isabela's.

"Who me? Oh I'm your fairy godfather, Varric is the name." the man gave a toothy grin, crossing his bulky arms.

"Fairy…..god…father..?" ok someone was obliviously drunk off their ass Fenris thought.

"More like a dwarf father." Isabella laughed.

The man huffed out a throaty chuckle "you have some spirit for a mouse."

"Excuse me but what the hell are you doing here, if you could leave now before I have to throw you I would appreciate that." Fenris explained crossing his arms.

"Hey now no need to be so snappy. I'm here to help you out, but if you don't want freedom then be my guest." He said walking back through the door.

Fenris rolled his eyes, it's not like he had anything else to do so why now follow some crazy guy and listen to his explanation, so he tailed after the short male.

"Hello?" he walked into the garden. When Fenris had followed after the man he didn't think the guys short legs would have carried his heavy set so fast but he wasn't in the two rooms you had to pass through to get to the gardens and there were no other exist so he had to have come out here.

"Glad you decided to join." He man spoke from his position he sat in on the bench holding something big and bulky in his arms.

"Well when you say freedom to a slave their more than willing to here you out." Fenris walked closer to the other cautiously.

"I figured as much. Now tell me why a broody guy such as you isn't ready to go to the ball? All those nobles prancing about, good food, nice sights to see, I thought people jumped for this kind of things." Varric raised a brow and placed the item in his hands onto his back.

"I'm more interested in the freedom you speak of." Fenris glared.

Varric lifted up his leathered gloved hands in defense "Right. Straight to the point with you huh. Well you see, as I said before I'm your fairy godfather." Fenris shrugged with doubt on his face. "I'm here to help your dreams come true but only for tonight, the rest is up to you."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"With magic of course." He smiled. "I'll provide you with all you need for the ball then you go and have a good time, that simple."

"So no true freedom, just a party. What good does that do me? Could you not help me out of my slavery?" Fenris asked flatly.

"That I cannot, for each story has things that must happen to have a happy ending." Varric explained.

"Some do not have such endings"

"hmm true but I'm sure this one will. Now do you want to go to the ball or do you want to stay here and mop for the rest of your days?"

"I.." his green eyes flickered around searching for an answer. Should he go and have a night of freedom to enjoy when he has to come back to this miserable life as a slave or…

"He is going!" Isabela and the other mice ran up to stand beside Fenris's foot.

"You have to go. This is your chance to be a little happy." Bethany said.

"It would be good for your dear after all you have deserved it." Merrill explained happily.

"Fine, I'll…go. I see no sense in turning down a night of something other than cleaning." Fenris crossed his arms looking back to varric.

The short man had a huge smile on his face and he stood up stepping closer to the small group. "Alright then, How about we get down to business." He cracked his knuckles.

He looked Fenris up and down a bit rubbing his stubble chin. "First we need a carriage."

"A carriage." Fenris gave him a raised brow.

"Well how to plan to get there, walk? Good luck." He pulled the bulky item off his back. "Meet Bianca" he smiled.

"What is it?"

"My magic crossbow." Varric said like it was the most obvious thing. Fenris rolled his eyes and said nothing else.

Varric pointed his crossbow at a pile of wood that use so be some sort of structure but had long ago fallen in a heap. He pulled the trigger but instead of firing normal arrows, out flew yellow glowing dust shaped like an arrow. It shifted and turned in the air sprinkling a mist of the dust all over the wood and it began to move around with a horrible cracking noise. Just as soon as the creaking stopped the particles spread and disappeared leaving behind a beautiful carriage. It wasn't huge but big enough for Fenris get in and be comfortable. The wood was brightly polished showing off the lovely detail work of engravings like vines climbing all over.

"That's amazing." Merrill was the first to speak in the silence.

"Right you are kitten. She is a lovely vessel." Isbela smiled while hugging Merrill tight into her arms.

"Now we need some horses to pull It." varric grinned looking down at the mice.

"Wait why are you looking- no I say no!" Sebastian glared up at the man.

"I want to be a horse, actually not a horse particularly but a different animal. I thought would be nice just to see what it was like." Merrill babbled.

"Well now you get to." He pointed his crossbow

"I like hard things pointed at me-" varric shot before isabela could finish her dirty joke and the yellow dust once again swooped around and over the mice lifting them in to the air. When the dust left four large horses stood there, each with a different look and color resembling their fur coats.

"Isabela, Merrill, Bethany, Sebastian?" Fenris called out slowly as the horses turned their heads to their name being called.

"I made it so you guys couldn't talk for now." Varric nodded to them. "Can't freak the guest out with talking animals now can we."

"So me nex-" a barking interrupted Fenris as Aveline came running around the corner of the house chasing after a hissing Gamlen.

"Good just what I needed." Varric aimed and fired the arrow. Gamlen kept running as Aveline stopped and growled at the dust, biting at the flowing sparkly stuff in front of her face. It captured the animal in it's cloud of particles and hid the transformation until a new voice entered the garden letting out a few colorful words.

Fenris gapped his mouth a little as he saw a red haired women standing where the dog once was. Her hair was all back and braided; showing off her freckled cheeks perfectly. Her red collar now wrapped around her head and she wore a nice simple gray fitting tunic, brown pants and brown coat.

"You turned out cute for a mabari." Varric laughed.

Aveline stood there looking over her new body in shock. "I have hands." She whispered.

"and a lot of other things but don't get use to it. You will be driving the carriage." Varric spoke.

"I don't know how to drive im a- was a dog."

"It's fine the horse will do the work you just look like you're in charge of them." He patted a horse that must have been Isabela as it glared hard at Aveline. "Calm down girl I couldn't make you human, maker forbid you have a great body and go off to sleep around. A man would wake up with a mouse in his bed." The horse rolled its eyes and did its best to smirk.

"Now that's all done." Varric turned to the slave "Seems to me you might need some work done before you can even go near a pub much less a castle."

"gee thanks." Fenris huffed.

"No problem. Let's see." Varric aimed his bow again. "let's hope for the best." He fired.

The arrow flew and hit Fenris in the chest making the dust burst wildly; it weaved and expand over the male as it enveloped him.

The dust settle and there Fenris stood wearing a olive green doublet whose collar stood high on his neck hiding his marks amazingly and it buckled together tightly but it wasn't uncomfortable with soft white fur coated the inside rubbing gently against his slender neck. The vest was buttoned together with shiny silver buttons; as intricate teal stitching streamed along the soft fabric. Below that he had forest green tights that hugged his legs and black thigh high boots which had buckles all the way down. To complete the outfit was a navy blue longed sleeves coat that hung warmly on Fenris lanky form and tailed all the way past his knees stopping just above his ankles; Silver twinkling designs decorated along all of the hems as it rested openly on the body. He looked at his hands which were covered by black leather gloves.

The horses all nigh while stomping a hoof to the ground.

"I think it looks good too." Varric said with a smirk. "Makes you almost like a middle class or maybe even a newly ranked merchant if I say so myself."

"As long as its higher than slave." He continued to touch and patted his clothing. "I could never even imagine wearing something like this, it's very nice."

"Well you can live in them for a night, though you need one more thing."

Fenris looked at him confused. "More?"

"Just a mask; I've hidden all the other tattoos on your skin but we still go to cover those on your chin."

"Very convenient it's a masquerade ball then." Fenris looked at him suspiciously.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckled as he shot an arrow straight up in the air. The dust sprinkled down and in his hand appeared a mask. It was a full face mask that was mostly black with teal painted around the eye holes and dark green swirls all around, what stood out the most was red paint shaped like a pair of smiling lips around a small mouth hole. "Since you will be wearing it the whole time I thought I give you a way to eat at least, with a smile." Varric chucked handing the mask over. Fenris tighten the ribbons around his head to keep the mask on securely.

"Now. That's all I can do for you."

"well…thank you." Fenris gave a small smile. "This.." varric held a hand up to him.

"No mushy stuff. You have until midnight." His look was stern with a matching tone in his voice. "Midnight then the spell is broken and all shall return to what it once was."

Fenris nodded. Looking over to the carriage he saw all his friends were in place waiting for him. He looked back towards varric but the man was gone. Best not waste time. He thought and jumped into his ride. They set off at the clash of reins being whipped.

"So dear anyone caught your eyes yet?" leandra leaned over to her son from where they stood at in front of the thrones.

"Mother." Garrett glanced at her with a frown.

"I'm just making small talk dear." she smiled sweetly. "I plan to head to bed soon so I won't be here to bother you much longer."

"You're not a bother." He sighed. "It's just hard to even look at some of the people here they're so….flamboyantly outrageous. It's hurting my eyes to see all the crazy things people wear as an outfit. "Like that, see look right there." he points towards a fellow walking to the punch table. "He is wearing pink attire with orange feathers popping out of him everywhere."

She laughed. "It's just the nobles trying to impress, they think the brighter they are the more important they are."

"I'll never understand them."

"Neither did your father." She stated with sadness.

"He would be complaining every minute of it too." Garrett shared a smile with her.

Anders walked towards them two glasses of wine. "The party seems to be rambunctious."

"Indeed it is." Hawke took the glass and drank the dark liquid like it was his first drop of water in the dessert.

Leandra simple shook her head at the offered drink. "I will pass thank you. I should be heading off now I'm getting old and can't seem to stay up so late like I use too."

Hawke turned and hugged his mother as she leaned up kissing his cheek. "Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight son. Go and mingle, you look too crabby being stood her like a statue." she said as she leaned on to Anders presented arm.

"Anders hear an old women out." She looked sad in the eyes as they stood in front of her bed chambers. "Keep an eye on my son, maybe try to get him out and about among the people, but don't make it look too forced." He nodded to her. "and….tell me should my son take any interest in someone."

"Of course madam." He smiled and bowed. "I shall make a complete and detail note to come to you with should your son sweep someone off their feet."

"or if they sweep him off of his." She chuckled as Anders gave her a strange look before she disappeared into her chamber. The duke shook his head and headed back to the ball.

"Anders" Hawke smiled when he saw the grand duke had returned. "Did my mother bug you about taking care of me?" he asked while sipping his wine.

"She did..um instruct me to make you have some fun with your guest, she truly wishes for you to find a girl to marry." Anders nervously glanced around at the people who gathered in the grand hall.

"I know, but….she will have to be sad that I cannot find love…or at least the gender of love she would like me to." Hawke said dejectedly looking down.

"Yes… Hawke do you not think it would be better to tell your mother. She is very reasonable and knows someone can't be forced to love…maybe she would accept you."

"But I know she wants grandchildren it's all she talks about when she can. The maids giggle when they listen to mother brag about little kids running around the castle." He rubbed his brow weakly. "I can't give her what she wants by doing what I want."

"Garrett as a friend I think you should worry about your happiness, I love leanadra like my own mother and she has been nothing but kind and supportive of your choices up till now, you should see if once again she can bless you with another because I feel she only wants your happiness, it will not break her to know you are gay."

"Anders…I could not wish for a better friend than you." Hawke smiled. "I will tell her and if she shoots me down then at least she will know why I've done the way I have." He placed a hand on Anders shoulder that made the grand duke warm and blush his cheeks that were luckily hidden under his mask. "I'm sorry but I need some fresh air"

"Do you want company?" Anders asked but his heart pained when the prince shook his head.

"I need some time alone." He turned and walked away leaving Anders to stand there, had Hawke turned around at that moment he would have seen the duke's disappointed look in his eyes.

The veranda was quiet in the moonlight glow as the sweet scent of flowers from the garden below rode the gust of wind up into the peaceful night. The stars lit like diamonds in the blue veil making the sky like an endless river. From this place you could see a great view of the town below, it was dark besides a few candles lit in the street or windows; it was eerie but calming compared to the chatter and bustle of people inside the grand hall. No one had come out this way yet, probably due to the fact it was mostly out of the way for any guest to come across and it was blocked off by some curtains so the visitors wouldn't have even looked for the stair way up to the small exterior of the castle.

well all expect one.

Fenris sat there on a bench running his ungloved fingers through his silver locks; he saw no on around so it was safe to be uncovered until he go back inside. The cool breeze ran over his warm skin making him feel refreshed from the heat inside the palace. Yes it was a lovely party and he would admit to have some enjoyment out of it but it was hard to put up with so many people who proceeded to be loud and chatter about useless things of wealth. There were still many hours in the night before he should return home so no harm in a break.

He heard a rustling noise of cloth beside him and quickly slipped his glove back on before sinking deeper into the shadows a tree casted onto the bench he sat on.

He saw a tall male walk across the stone floor, he wore what looked to be furs and a mask across his eyes that looked simple but that was only a glance as the man stopped and leaned forward onto the railing.

Fenris didn't know when this stranger was going to leave and he didn't want to get caught being up here when it was obvious he shouldn't be so he decided he would sneak away. He shuffled slowly across the bench and as soon as he got to the edge he stood up placing one foot in front of the other, then again, then-clink. Damn it he forgot he set his glass down earlier as it rolled along the ground.

"Whose there?" the man turned fast to look at Fenris who in turn looked right back at the man from his sneaking position.

"I'm sorry. I was going to head back down and didn't want to disturbed you." Fenris lied as he straighten up.

"I see." The man walked closer. "and what are you doing up here?" he lifted a brow.

"I'm not very social so I was looking for a place of rest without others but it seems I wasn't safe here either." Fenris sent a frown. He stepped back as the man came forward.

He stopped, looking Fenris up and down. "Yet you come to a social gathering. Seems like you're at odds with yourself."

"Why miss a chance to come to a ball even if I don't like people." He crossed his arms with a glare. "Also I don't see how that is any of your business so I'll be going back now."

"Stay." The word was almost pleading. "I mean would you mind? For just a few minutes, just for a small chat?" his voice was deep but soothing and each word made his bread shift.

Fenris bunched his brows then remembered the man wouldn't be able to see it. No harm in a chat, he really didn't feel like go back in anyway, not yet. "I guess it couldn't hurt." He rumbled out of his throat.

"Splendid." The man beamed a smile. "I'm…Garrett." he offered his hand.

"Leto" Fenris shook the hand quickly but when he went to pull the man held him in place. "let-"

"You're different." Garrett mumbled as he stared intensely at Fenris. Which in turn made the slaves whole body go tense. Had he been found out, could he just punch the guy and run? Yes if needed he would. "Not in a bad way I'm sorry" finally letting go of the hand. "I just mean that you're not all overly done like the others, your simple."

"Well sorry for not wanting to walk around in bright feathers with huge clothes on but I prefer not to look like a buffoon." Fenris said with annoyance.

Hawke laughed lightly. "No not at all, don't be sorry I agree with you. It is disorienting seeing the blur of colors dancing in there." He smirked making his bread rise. "Would you like to have a walk, I would enjoy such tasteful company." The word falling of his lips in a purr.

Fenris felt his face heat up, he could deny the man was very attractive now that he had gotten closer and could study the man's look. Sure with the mask being simple enough that it was black with blood red paint smeared over the nose leaving the rest of his face exposed though much of it was cover in his bread. Clothes were a low cut black shirt that looked thick and buttoned together with white buttons, Black pants that bagged just a bit and went down to meet dark brown leather boots. A red sash was bright in the darkness as it clung around the male's waist. Then there was the big gray furred coat wrapped around him and stopped at the man's knees. Even with the layers you could make out the hard muscles underneath and it looked good. "I guess." Slipped from his lips and green eyes watched a huge white grin spread lovingly on the other males face.

"Come." Garrett offered an arm but it was rejected with a head shake. Damn but then again that means he had to try a little harder, oh how he loved a good challenge, he hid his smirk.

The two walked down the opposite staircase to the gardens as Anders stood there on the other staircase leading to the party with his hand clenching his shirt right over his heart, it was had found a man he actually wanted to pursue and Anders could only hope was that the male wasn't gay too or maybe taken already but oh who was he kidding….a tear fell from the dukes eye as he turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

hello hope everyone likes this chapter. :) let me know if i messed up anywhere.

reviews are welcomed.

* * *

They walked in silence for a while just strolling along the rows of flowers in the garden, Fenris was clueless on what to talk about with other people so he took to looking over at the man next to him with sneaky glances when he thought the other wasn't looking. When he looked over again he was caught in garrets whiskey colored eyes as they looked back at him with heat.

"You're quiet." Garrett's voice broke between the gaze.

"I don't know what to talk to you about. I told you I'm not social." The shorter male frowned beneath his mask.

"Hmm seems you weren't joking." Garrett starched his black bread in thought. Beside him Fenris huffed. "Do you live around here?" his rough voice spoke.

Fenris wasn't sure how to answer so he just nodded and looked away, down to his boot covered feet; it was weird feeling on his toes since he never wore shoes.

"I don't mean to pry into your business, I was just wondering. I'm not often in the kingdom, I leave to adventure in other cities you see, and I'm somewhat of a hunter." He touched his fur coat. "I killed this creature in the coast far south."

"Killing innocent lives for pleasure." Fenris said sharply, men and thinking they could murder what they wanted because they felt like it, life of another didn't matter to them.

"No I do not hunt randomly when I want." He had Fenris puzzled gaze on him. "I hunt beast that have attacked villages and harmed people. I wouldn't want to take a life unless it threatens others, this one hurt four children before I finally tracked it down." Garrett explained. "My father is the one who thought me how to hunt. He didn't enjoy it but we needed to have food and wolves would always attack our livestock." A shallow chuckle escaped his throat. "Soon people would come to him and ask for help to remove animals that bothered their homes or corps. He was a farmer but he was just as much of a hunter."

They walked awhile longer with a tense quiet before Fenris finally spoke up. "Your father seems like an honest man then."

"He was." The voice said sadly.

Fenris looked up at garret and saw the pain written on his face. Something stabbed at his chest but ignored it and blamed it on the five glasses of wine he had.

With a hurtful expression Hawke took a deep breath. "It was when I was younger he took me on a hunt with him. A village was being tormented by a bear and had asked for my father's skills after some of the village men had gone missing after their hunt. Everything should have gone fine like it always did but the bear was bigger than my father could have ever guessed. I remember that its fur was as dark as night and it ran as fast a fox it seemed. Our traps we laid out didn't even faze the beast as he tromped through them. When it charged at us, I remember being so scared looking into its red eyes that I couldn't even think. My father told me to run, to get out of the way but I was frozen on the spot. I had faced many wild animals in my days before but they couldn't have prepared me for that beast. My father pushed me out of the way just in time, I rolled a few feet away and when I looked up the creature had my father pinned with its massive paws. Teeth dug deep into my dad's arm as he blocked his face with his sword. I screamed so much at the bear to get off but it continued its assault, finally I went at it with my daggers leaping onto its back digging the blades deep into its shoulders. My father yelled at me but in that time I didn't care about disobeying him as long as I could save him. The beast kick and slammed against trees to get me off but I never let go, then it tossed back wildly, standing up tall it was too much for me and I fell off with my daggers. I think it finally learn to give up as it ran away limping and bleeding heavily."

Stopping to take another deep inhale of breath Garrett went on. "I went to my father's side and found him on the brink of death as I told him I would go get help but he told me not to go, he held onto my arms tight as he gasped for breath. He spoke to me while I held him, telling me to tell mom he loved her and that he was so proud of me."

He took a sharp snaky inhaled. "Then his last bit of advice was -life is hard and painful, things might seem to always be against you but I want you to remember that once you find love it will be worth every tear because there is nothing in this world that made me happier than being with your mother- at the time I didn't really understand what he meant because I didn't think love could be so deep but I think I'm being to understand." He sent a small smile to Fenris who was staring at him mouth agape.

"I'm sorry about your father." Fenris frowned. "I don't know how to comfort you."

Hawke gave a smile and reached his hand out to place on the other males shoulder but quickly dropped in when he same Fenris flinch at the movement._ Skittish_ he thought. "It's alright I've come to terms with it, he died a great man. My mother tells me it is a heroic way to go." He smiled and saw Fenris's lips curl slightly under his mask.

They were quiet as they continued walking through the rows of flowers before coming upon the they fountain that rested in the back of the garden, stopping just in front of the stone structure. The water was tranquil in the darkness as fireflies flew around the ripples of the pond, Casing their blinking light onto the surface of the water which melted with that of the stars reflection.

"Beautiful." Hawke spoke softly.

"Indeed." Fenris stared at the lovely site in admiration before his view was disturbed by the male beside him walking forward to stand in front of Fenris. When the shorter male glared up he was caught in the gaze those whiskey colored eyes cased at him making his heart skip a beat.

"I meant you." Garrets voice was husky as he smirked down at Fenris who physically showed his surprise by the way his body jumped and stiffen a bit.

He didn't reply, what could he even say? Thanks, no that is stupid and the man in front of him only could say such things because he didn't know the horror of his body under the disguise.

Garrett didn't say anything else and Fenris watched with curiosity when the male dug into his pockets to pull out a small pouch.

"Would you care to try?" Garrett asked as he held out a silver coin he pulled from the bag.

"What do you do with it?"

"Toss it into the fountain, my mother always told me to do it, it's an orlesian thing." He shrugged. "She says you throw them in after making a wish and if you have good fortune your wish will come true."

"Wishes are not real." Fenris muttered as he crossed his arms. He should know, he has wished countless times in his life for freedom.

"Maybe not." Garrett offered "but there is no harm to still believe in something that you truly want." He studied the shorter male in front of him.

Fenris rolled his eyes but sighed in quiet agreement. True it didn't do any harm and he should at least be grateful for the thoughtfulness of the other. He held out his gloved hand without meeting Garrett's happy face. Once Hawke pulled out his own coin they each tossed theirs into the water, which splashed up casing the fireflies to shatter.

They each tossed one more before Hawke handed the last one to Fenris. "You throw it; I've already had one of my wishes granted tonight." Garrett winked down at the male, which in turn made Fenris's hair stand up on the back of his neck and Goosebumps crawl up his arms. He knew it was silly but he was feeling actually very happy to have come to the party to meet someone like Garrett, it was nice to be looked at like another human and not some dirt slave, though he knew it was only the camouflage he wore that kept the stranger at his side. He pushed the thought away and returned to looking at the fountain, feeling the weight in his palm.

_I wish I could be free from my slavery._ He wished again like he did on his other two and tossed the coin.

"What did you wish for?" Garrett asked when the coin hit the water.

"I cannot say. If I tell you that it won't come true." Fenris smiled; a real smile which turned into a genuine laugh as he looked up at Hawke's shocked expression.

"I thought you didn't believe in wishes." The taller male said once he regained himself baring a stupid happy grin.

Fenris couldn't force out a reply as Hawke started to lean forward his eyes blazing with intense desire which had Fenris captured. A hand pressed to the back of his head just as their breath started to heat each other's exposed lips when a clash of thunder startled their serenity.

Fenris took the distraction to step out of the bubble he and Garrett shared to look up towards the sky.

With a frown on his face Hawke glared at the gray clouds. "Looks like it's going to rain."

A hum was the only reply as the two stood in an awkward air. Hawke opened his mouth to apologize when the first few drops fell hitting his nose. "We best head back in." he frowned over at leto to see him nod. _Damn it rain, I could have kissed him_. He yelled at the water in his head.

They walked a few paces before the rain fell like stone unexpectedly. Garrett grabbed leto's hand and dragged the male to the nearby gazebo. It was tall, marble white and domed roofed; long red and white curtains hung from the banisters blowing lightly in the breeze as rain poured in when the couple came running through their cloth barrier.

They panted a few seconds before Garrett straighten up. "Looks like we will have to wait here until the rain lets up." He grinned looking around their little shelter before turning to look at Fenris.

The male was soaked as droplets ran down the white locks to hit the mask covering its master's face, his green shirt clung to his thin body and the long blue coat was as wet as a sewer rat.

"You will catch a cold if you don't remove your coat." Hawkes stated following Fenris's eyes to their connect hands.

"I'll be fine." He jerked but the hand held on tight to his gloved hand he glared up at the man's amused face.

"Come on it's not that big of a deal." He dragged the male over to a nearby bench and sat while still not letting the male go. "We can sit under my coat to keep us warm." He jested at the thick fur he had somewhat removed already but was left bundled on his elbow of the arm that was connected to Fenris's hand. The smaller male continued to glare but gave up when a cold breeze made his body shiver. He tugged his hand, which Hawke reluctantly let go and pulled of his coat tossing it to the floor, though his doublet was sleeveless luckily his gray undershirt was long sleeved so to keep his arm marks covered. Taking a seat, after some struggle, between garrets legs; Garrett smiled in victory as he laid the warm fur across Fenris's body with extra bits just long enough to cover some of Hawkes body as well.

Garrets breath was hitting the back of Fenris's hair making him shiver more which in turn made the bigger male wrap an arm around his waist pulling him closer against the hard chest. "Relax I'm not going to do anything." The words tickled the back of his tan ear.

"Why are you being kind to me?" it was still so unnerving to Fenris to actually be shown anything other than cruelty.

"Is it so weird for someone to be nice?"

"It is….unfamiliar."

After a long pause "I know you're not a noble or even a merchant."

Fenris could feel his blood run cold even with the warm fur piled on him and the body behind him like a furnace, he bit his tongue to keep from lashing out something he would most likely regret.

"I mean no offense but I'm just stating what I have observed from you. First you're not social which means you cannot be that of rising riches like a merchant and your lack of layered clothing says you're not a noble of birth." Finally his gaze turned to a thoughtful expression. "You are different like I said before; you're not use to the touch of others nor are you accustomed with compliments and niceness. You're guarded, like there is a wall blocking your emotions you want to show, almost like you've been trained to be this way."

"You know nothing." Fenris snorted but he knew that Garrett was right on the dot with his assumption but he knew the man couldn't guess he was as low rank as a slave. He felt the burn of Hawkes stare on the back of his head and the tightening of an arm around his waist as if to hold him there shall he try to bolt. Hawkes other hand that wasn't wrapped around him came up to rub gently up and down Fenris's arm making the cold slowly vanish from his being. He frowned before he opened his mouth. "It's just you are right and yet your far from an answer you seek. I can't relieve who I am."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I trust no one."

"Can you learn to trust me?"

"I…" Fenris thought about the time he has spent with the male, short but full of honesty and he knew of garret's father though it was personal, the man himself didn't seem like someone to use sweet and fancy words to win someone over, he was a man of truth, straight to the point. "Maybe I could." He said with uncertainty.

Hawke smiled "I'll take what I can get." He reached up and out from under their blanket of warmth to pull his own mask off of his face sitting the item to his side rubbing at his now expose skin which prickled at the loss.

Fenris turned his head to get a better look of the man holding him. A knot formed in his stomach, as his face went aflame making it slightly hard to breathe under the confines of his own mask. Sure the item had only covered a small amount of garrets face but finally with it gone he could see the man's handsome features in full. His skin was slightly browned from long days spent in the sun, hunting, Fenris supposed but it still looked soft and inviting for touch where his cheeks were out of the reaches of the man's bristly black beard. Small scares maimed some of the skin but nothing drastic or gross.

"I have no reason to hide my face from you." Garrett spoke softly while staring at Fenris's mask. "I wish you felt you didn't have to either." His voice heavy laced with disappointment.

"You shouldn't wish aloud or it won't come true." Fenris rumbled out of his throat as he still held contact with Garrett.

Hawke shifted around in his seat still pressing Fenris close to his chest. "I suppose your right but maybe wishing out loud to the wish in person can help it hear my pleas better."

"You would have better luck dreaming." Fenris stated flatly.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes."

He rolled his eyes at such a cliché line but looked back to see Garrett's very serious stare on him.

"I mean it. I've wanted many things in my life but my dreams have always showed me things I need and they have never been easily achieved, I work hard to make my wishes real." His honey brown eyes gleamed when a flash of lighting flickered out in the night.

Chills ran up Fenris's spine at the confidence in Garret's deep voice and the stare ate at his reasoning as he mentally battled himself from falling to the other male's whims of dreams or wishes. "I am a fool." He grumbled out not in anger but annoyance at himself for being so taken with another person and in the span of mere hours no less.

"Then I am jester because I have made a joke of myself by falling for this fool." Garrett grinned.

Fenris glared not wanting this matter to be taken lightly or joked about but he saw in Garrett's face meant no insult and diminished his tenseness, which in turn was rewarded with Hawkes hand running his fingers through Fenris's wet hair.

"I've never wanted someone as much I want you."

"People always want things they don't have; to want me is because you don't own me."

"You talk like you know what it's like to be someone's possession." His amber eyes narrowed searching for answers.

Fenris shrugged his shoulders. "I know people are greedy. I know as humans we desire things more when they are not handed to us." he felt the fingers in his hair rub under the ribbon holding his mask on scrubbing hander but not painfully into his scalp.

"I've never liked for things to be handed to me just so you know." Hawkes face grew closer and his words became husky. "I work for them and I won't give up just because there's a challenge." In a quick movement the mask fell to the floor and Hawkes lips were on Fenris's with desperation.

Warm lips pressed hard against him as his tan hands tried to push the male away but were catch in the in the middle of their chest as Garrett pulled Fenris hard against him. The lips moved harshly with hunger and Fenris strained to resist the urge to move with them, he hated this man for removing his mask but it wasn't enough anger in him to stop now. A tongue licked at his sealed lips begging for entry making him groan at the feeling of the wet organ. Opening his mouth to allow the tongue in was the best thing he ever done when he felt the spark run through his body at the contact. Garrets wet muscle rubbed roughly against his with such a delicious pleasure. Fenris moaned in their mouths which in turn encouraged Hawke to bite at the males bottom lip earning another cry.

They pulled away once the need for air out won the pleasure and panted much needed oxygen into their lungs.

With the dazed past and the hungry lips off of his Fenris shoved the male hard trying to get away, keeping his face turned from Garrett as he struggled against the man's grasp.

"Hey wait! calm down!" Hawke requested with worry that he may have scared the male.

"Let me go." Fenris growled pathetically almost like a whine and that shocked himself, making him thrash harder to get away from Garrett and the way the male was making him act, it was just too bizarre.

"I won't!" Hawkes voice rose "you need to calm down, tell me what's wrong. I'm sorry I kissed you but please don't leave me. Let's talk this out a bit"

His movements stop briefly, he wanted to stay and be with Hawke but he couldn't, it would never happen. The male would see his marks and know he is a slave then he would tell the guards to arrest him, he just knew it.

Hawke moved one of his hands from Fenris's arm up to his white locks, gently running a hand through its dampness. He petted down to rub a hand along the male's cheek, nudging for Fenris to face him. Fenris's head turned towards Hawke but continued to look down while the long hair hung over his face like a curtain making it difficult to see his appearance.

"Please look at me I just want to talk, I won't do anything else. I want to see you, I need to see you." The words were rushed and heartfelt with concern.

Still Fenris refused to look up he just couldn't but he also knew he was stuck there with Garretts strong muscles holding him in place, he knew he wasn't weak but against someone like Hawke he couldn't even match. "I can't."

"Why? Tell me. Are you burnt, have nasty scares or are you covered in bumps?" Hawkes voice was serious but still Fenris sensed the little bit of humor behind it.

He didn't answer back but he knew he might as well be burnt, scared yes you could call it that, pimples would be a miracle to him really just to be rid of the tattoos.

"I don't care. I won't judge you for your looks, I'm drawn to you and I can't explain why but it's like magic, so to me what you look like shouldn't matter." He leaned in closer whispering. "I already saw your ears."

Fenris tensed up he thought they were covered damn he should have known better. He pulled again for freedom but the male was having none when Hawkes grip was tighter most likely leaving bruises.

"I-" the clock chimed loudly interrupting garrets words.

"Please let me go." The words sounded like defeat from Fenris's mouth. "Please I can't tell you why but you have to let me go, I-I beg of you."

Hawke heard the struggle of the argument forced from the males lips, noted the pleas to be released and as much as he wanted to hold the male close he knew he had to let him go. "fine." He sighed out. "But I need to see your face before you go." This was his last chance to finally see the male, it was a long shot and he would even let the male go should he refuse again but it was worth a try.

He didn't have time for this he had to leave and rather than fight he gave in. Fenris lifted his head to look Garrett straight in the face. Rather than the disgusted look Fenris thought he would receive Hawke's face showed that of fondness and concern. The grips on his body loosen and he quickly took the advantage to slip from the grasp and far away from the male.

"I see." Was the small whisper Hawke released from his mouth once Fenris had bolted out of the gazebo. A slave, His love was a slave disguised at the ball. A smile graced Hawkes lips and a chuckle rumbled from his throat. "Wait until Anders hears this." He laughed to himself and left the protection of the gazebo but not before grabbing leto's mask that was left behind.

* * *

hope everyone liked. next chap will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

ok so I'm sorry it took so long to post. I would say enjoy the chapter but it's not a happy one. :( so please don't get mad at me, things will work out i promise.  
let me know if i messed up anywhere.  
reviews are welcomed.

* * *

"That was a close one." Sebastian wheezed out. "I never ever want to do that again." He groaned throwing himself onto a branch that was on the ground.

"but we made it back at least and I quiet enjoyed being so tall" Merrill's accented voice spoke.

"Kitten." Isabela grinned patting a spot next to her the rock she sat on "so sweetie did you have a good time?"

"hmm." Fenris lay out on the cold soil ground of the forest next to the mansion. The little group had just made it back when the magic wore off and turning all the things back to normal. His clothes still in tatters from before almost like the night had never happened, but he knew it did.

"Tell us about it. I want to know." Bethany demanded placing her little hands on her hips.

"Yea what was it like, was it as pretty inside as it was out? Oh it was so sparkly outside though very cold." Merrill squeaked out happily.

"Better have been good." Sebastian crossed his arms in a huff.

"It was." His green eyes looked up at the sky now, it was clear and the stars shine bright just as they did before the rain. "Fine."

Behind him Avelive, now back in her dog form, let out a growl.

"Ok your right that was insufficient it was better than anything I could have dreamed." He shut his eyes letting the memory of Hawke wash over him.

"What happen? I mean I'm happy for you but I figured you hate it." Bethany said now sitting on the ground leaning her back against the branch Sebastian sat upon.

"I did hate it until I….met someone to talk to."

"Oh darling you have to give details I want them all." Isabella clapped he hands together.

He explained everything to them that happened between him and Garrett that night, even all of the cheesy lines the male said to him, making Sebastian and Isabela make fake gag noises. "I ran after he saw my face so I don't know what he thought of it I'm sure he is horrified at the fact he kissed a slave." He groaned.

"Ooh that's sweet he sounds so charming. Do you think you will ever see him again?" Merrill asked from under Isabela's arm she was cuddling into.

"Oh kitten." Isabela kissed Merrill's furry head. Bethany and Sebastian stayed quiet as they glanced to each other and back to Fenris with sadness.

"No I won't be seeing him ever again. It was a one night deal, you heard the fairy." Fenris bite his lip while fisting his hands. Never again would he get to have another chance, never would he be that happy again, never to see Garrett for the rest of his life. Someone that made him so happy was now only a memory to cling onto. He rose up and off the ground. "Let's go." He said sharper than he wanted but he now realized the reality of the situation and it hurt him deeply.

* * *

"You are joking aren't you, please tell me you are joking Garrett." Anders asked grimly, his hands gesturing wildly with each word as he followed the prince down the marble hallway.

"I'm not Anders as crazy as it sounds." A toothy grin pasted Hawke's lips.

"But this is insane why would you think this is the right thing to do?"

"I don't know if it is Ander's." Hawkes steps slowed down. "I'm not sure this isn't just a dream but I can't let him get away no matter what I want to see him again." The sorrow in those amber eyes made Ander's heart shatter.

"I.." Ander's chewed his lip in thought. "Fine whatever. But your mother, you're going to tell her now?"

"yes I'm going to talk with her and ask for her support." His lips curled down farther. "I have to let her know before I go out searching because I want him more than anything even if it hurts my mother which is what I fear." He received a compassionate pat on the shoulder.

"I'll support you should you need it." Ander's forced a smile even though his heart was aching.

"Thank you." Garrett smiled back and knocked on the door to his mother's room they stood in front of.

"Come in."

Another smile shared between them before Garrett disappeared into the room.

"Honey what is it?" Leandra patted her bed that she laid in.

"Mother I need to talk to you and tell you a few things." Sitting down on the white sheets that wrinkled under him he looked at his mom. "This is hard to explain mom and I hope you are not upset with me after words."

"Sweetie I love you and I always will." She smiled. "Go on."

Looking down at his hands he inhaled. "I'm gay mother and it's something I cannot change." Hawke choked out.

There was a long pause and hawke was sure he may have shocked his mother to death. Pain and guilt washed over him for his selfish act to even tell his mother and break her heart. He was ready to speak up and say it was a joke so he could bolt out of the room.

"That's what you're fussing about?"

His eyes snapped to his mother's smiling face. "wha- what do you mean? Aren't you upset that I can't give you grandkids?"

"Garrett dear I've known for a long time that you like men and I have already gotten over the fact that means no children." She placed her hand on his fist that strangled the white fabric under them and rubbed her thumb gently along his knuckles. "You didn't hide it as well as you thought honey, I saw the looks you gave other boys I just simply never said anything."

"Mom." He sing-sighed it out. "You mean to tell me I have been out of the closet to you when I thought I was in." a chuckle behind him. "I-I'm sorry then that it took me this long to tell you."

"It's fine dear but I thought you would never tell me at this rate."

"Never planned to." He shrugged his wide shoulders.

"Then what changed it? Your here for something else?"

"Yes I um I met a guy at the party." A blush tinted his cheeks.

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful when do I get to meet him?" she asked sitting up a bit more in her bed happily.

"Well that's the problem. I don't know who he is exactly. He only told me his name and before he ran away from me I saw his face." He let out a shaky breath. "He had markings, white tattoos, so I'm sure he is a slave but he was here in disguise."

"oh my." Her pale wrinkled hand covered her mouth. "A slave."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know it's strange but I don't care what he is I still want him. He was so beautiful and I just felt very happy with him, I was drawn to him for some reason and I can't explain why."

She placed a small hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. "Then why are you waiting dear." she chuckled at her sons bemused face. "Rank doesn't matter in love, like me and your father. Slave or not you must go get him."

"I want to but what about his..master, he must have one." The words were hesitant and thick out of his mouth.

"Then we remove the master." Leadra grinned.

"Mom!"

"Oh calm down dear I didn't mean anything other than we just give him some money to be gone. You are the prince dear and this is our kingdom, not that I like to push others around but they can't deny you something you demand for. Also slavery is a horrible business maybe we should outlaw it."

"I love you." He smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek. "Now go and bring that handsome man back to the castle I want to see the person who stole my son's heart."

"I will." He kissed her hand. "Thank you."

* * *

"Get in there." Danarius glared.

Fenris walked past his master into a small little room with no light not even a window to see out into the night sky.

"Now don't be mad my little wolf you earned this yourself. That ball was so boring without you there on a leash. Those nobles think I'm not worth their time, that their better than me now. I still have more than they do, those snobs and their low riches." His wrinkled hand slid along Fenris shoulders. "You have been such a prize and I couldn't even show you off." He gripped the front of Fenris neck tight. "Such a shame that you had to be a disobedient pet."

Tears pecked at the corner of Fenris's eyes as his master grip tighten and breathing became difficult. Right around the time he saw the colorful dots being to play in his sight he was thrown across to room and hit the wall hard.

"Think on what you have done wolf." Was the last words spoken to Fenris after the door closed and the sound of the locked clicked.

He remembered when he got back that he changed his clothes to his normal brown wear and was cleaning the kitchen which is where Danarius found him. He didn't forget he was supposed to be punished and so he was forced to come to this chamber. It was cold and it was damp in the room with only a torn rug shoved in the corner of the dark space. He had spent a lot of time in here when he was first purchased, this was where Danarius beat him into submission or starved a few days when he did something wrong.

Fenris wrapped his arms around his legs pulling them close to his chest as he leaned against the wall. He wished tomorrow never come because he knew what would happen; the beatings would hurt and would be carried out over a course of days. Little to no food, bits of water and totally alone. This was the one place his mice friends couldn't enter; the room was built as a safe room so the walls were thick with stone. Danarius liked it because no one could here Fenris's screams.

He tried to fall sleep which was challenging but when he did he finally had dreams; they were good dreams about him and Garrett. A slight smile graced his lips in his slumber.

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Anders huff.

"Don't be such a child. Look we have a only a few people left on the list." Garrett scanned the scroll in his hands.

"but why can't we take a break. We've been looking all night and I'm tired." To prove his case he yawned loudly.

"We can't we need to find him as quick as possible."

"It's just a slave Garrett I don't think he would have gotten too far."

"Hey that slave is the man I-I um." Hawke coughed. "Well he is important to me." The carriage they were in stopped. "Look another house come on."

"You're so lucky (_I like you)_ we're friends." The frown on blondes face was long and hard.

* * *

"Oh no." Merrill cried and hid her face into Isabela's furry chest.

"Just stay calm kitten." She stroked the smaller females back.

They stood near the door to Fenris's prison, hearing his screams of pain after each cringing sound of leather slapping against skin.

Minutes passed by before Danarius opened the door stepping out with a whip tucked under his arm and a cruel grin on his cracked lips. "I'll be back later pet, try not to miss me too much." He crackled while slamming and locking the door behind him but not before the mice slipped past into the room.

It was still dark in the cell even with the chamber stick burning dimly from a nook in the wall where Danarius left it. The mice walked over to their tortured friend lying on the floor clenching his side where the blood seeped out of cut skin; the bruise on his cheek was a nasty dark circle of swollen flesh.

"Fenris…" Merrill spoke softly while she stood beside his face which was tear stained.

He opened his eyes straining to look at his friends but it was too hard to make them out other than a blur of cloth and fur. He tried to speak but his throat burned too much from his screams and the loss of liquid.

"Hang in there good lookin." Isabela touched his nose then told Merrill to join her as they curled themselves under Fenris's chin. It wasn't much but he was thankful for their little bits of warmth and comfort they could offer him. Worn out with nothing but pain aching his every move he closed his eyes slipping into much needed sleep.

Hours passed by before the group was disrupted of their slumber when they heard the unlocking of the door.

"Fenris my dear I hope you're ready for more, I even brought you a present." Danarius chuckled as he steps into the room shutting the door behind him.

Merrill and Isabela hid in the corner of the room with just enough shadow to conceal them and watch as the master handed Fenris a bowl.

He looked at the water with distain thinking he would rather thirst than give in to his master but gave up thoughts of rebellion, it would not help him to disobey only bring more agony. Hopefully showing good behavior would get him released from this prison much sooner. He drank the liquid slowly which was bitter as it coated his sore throat and smelled of strong herbs.

Danarius watched him with glee as the candle light flickered over his slave. "That will make you feel good my pet." His crocked laugh bounced off the walls.

Fenris glowered up over the bowl. "What do you mean?" he growled just as his body started to tingle and his mind fuzzed. The bowl clattered on the ground as Fenris cupped his face in his hands feeling like he was going to pass out.

"It's a lovely drug it is. It makes your body weak and very sensitive." The man grin ran wide across his face. "They use it at the whore houses when workers don't want to do their job right."

His stomach flipped as his body heated up; He wanted to vomit at the thought of what his master was saying, the man planned to rape him and that was more than enough to make him lash out to punch Danarius which was failed attempt when he could barely pick his hand up from the ground.

"Just relax my little wolf." His hand cupped the tan bruised cheek with force. "It won't be bad I promise. You will enjoy it I'm sure, think of it as a reward rather than your punishment."

Fenris's head was spinning and his vision blurred as he felt Danarius's hand swept down the length of his neck. He grunted while pulling away from the touch of those nasty fingers, determined to get some distance between them but his master would have none by gripping the collar of shirt and yanking him forward. The man's breath smelled horrible as it streamed out of his mouth and over Fenris's face.

"Don't try to run from me or I'll make it more painful for you." The words were scornful. Still gripping the collar Danarius's other hand came up and rubbed on Fenris clothed chest. He pulled at the brown tunic, where his whip had already tore it open some and ripped it to expose more of his slaves chest as it heave in unstable breathes. "Ah so beautiful to see those marks on you, the marks that shall forever remind you of your place."

Fenris did his best to glare but it came short as his body lost muscle control. Just as his masters hand slide down along his neck and down his chest, Danarius wrenched back with a pained noise.

"The fuck." Danarius snarled as he looked at his ankle where a small needle ran through the skin. He glanced around the room and saw nothing then turned back quickly his hand flew out and smacked Fenris hard across the already abused cheek. "What did you do!?" he shouted. "What stabbed me with this needle?"

Fenris gasped for air as he looked at the item in his master's hands.

A knock came from the door just as Danarius gripped at his slaves white locks.

"Go away I'm busy!"

"Father you have to come to the entrance hall we have guest." What sounded like Varania's voice seemed to implore with a desperate tone.

"I don't care about guest now go!" He shouted while he let a hand tighten around Fenris's neck, cutting of the slaves breathing.

"It's the prince is here!" she stated in a rush.

The sentence left a pause from Danarius as his expression changed multiple times in thought. "Fine I'll come." He tugged the smaller male by his throat up close to the master's face. "I'll be back shortly little wolf, then we can continue our fun." Words laced with venom promised as he threw the slave back to the ground and walked over to the door leaving the room with a locked clang.

Fenris lay in misery as he gasped in big breathes of oxygen.

"Are you ok dear?" he faintly heard Merrill's voice filled with concern. If he could he would have replied like a smart ass and rolled his eyes but all he could muster was a grunt. "Isabela is hiding on the man, she didn't tell me why but that I should stay here with you." The little mouse continued as she brushed a hand along Fenris's brow.

Oh Isabela you think you're so sneaky he thought to himself at his little friends attempt to help him by stabbing his master. He could not ask for better friends he thought as Merrill's tiny hands pulled his bangs away from his sweaty forehead.

* * *

"Hawke I don't think they have a slave. If they did he would have answered the door." Anders whispered.

"This is the last house on the list so they must have one. Maybe he is busy elsewhere?" Hawke explained with a shrug of his wide shoulders.

The both ignored Hadriana's talking and her flirtatious gestures as they sat in the parlor room waiting for the other members of the family.

The door opened and in walked Danarius with Varania at his heel.

"To what do I owe the honor of having the prince in my estate?" Danarius forced a smile as he gave a slight bow to his guest.

"We are here on busy of the kingdom. We are to see all slaves of each home." Anders spoke strictly like a grand duke should.

"Oh well I'm sorry to inform you we do not have a slave anymore, he ran away years ago." He spoke calmly as he sent a glare to his daughters.

The duke gave a bow. "I see sorry to bother-"

"Ran away you say, yet you have not bought another to replace him." Garrett interrupted Anders apology which earned the prince a mix set of expression from each individual in the room.

"Yes well times have fallen tough for my family, no coin to spare on slaves you see." Danarius offered a yellow smile.

"So you all clean the home and cook for yourselves do you? Because the floors are spotless from what I can see, I didn't think someone such as you would have done it." Hawke interrogated.

"We have a maid to come clean once in a while your highness. If you don't mind my curiosity why is seeing slaves a matter of importance?"

"A new rule has been laid out that slavery is now prohibited and the all slaves be gathered from their homes to be given new and fair lives with the help of the kingdom."

Danarius scowled at the prince. "Why has such a law been pasted, surly slaves are of no significance to go through all this trouble."

"Because we feel slavery is inhumane and wish to see it be done with. Also I met a slave last night at the ball, he was in disguise but when I saw him without a mask he had white tattoos on his chin. I am in search of him for personal reasons."

He heard his daughters gasp and whisper while he once again bowed to the men. "Well that is some very shocking news your lord but as I said before we own no slave so your business might be done here."

"Not quite." The prince walked forward to the elder male. "I've had people clam you own a slave with white tattoos. The homes down the road say he was seen here so I think you might be lying to me sir."

"I would do no such thing your highness. True I owned one with white marks but as I said he is gone."

"Well if you don't lie then you won't mind me looking around your home just to make sure."

"Not necessa-"

Hawke held up a hand to silence the elder male. "But it is, we have done it in all the homes sir it is just to double check. I've seen quite a few masters very reluctant to let their property go."

"Fine go ahead and Search then, see that I hide nothing." Danarius sharply replied.

"Good." Hawke looked over his shoulder at Anders who was standing there with a displeased expression. "Keep watch of the family I'll be quick."

* * *

"Nothing damn." Hawke huffed to himself while closing another door. He was being to think maybe the old man didn't lie to him but it all just seemed off to him. Maybe he was crazy from not getting any sleep or maybe the man at the ball really just isn't here.

He made his way through the halls heading back to the parlor room when a dog ran around the corner; running towards him. _Great a guard dog that wants to bite me_.

The dog stopped though much to Hawkes surprise and it sat in front of him. He smiled down at the creature until he noticed a mouse sitting on it's back holding onto the dogs collar and the mouse was wearing clothes.

"Yep I've gone crazy. Mice wearing clothes and riding dogs, Anders will never let me live it down if I tell him this."

"You're not crazy." He heard a female voice say.

"who said that?" he looked around at the empty hall.

"I'm right here hot stuff."

He looked down at the mouse in front of him as it winked. "Talking mouse yeah no not crazy at all. Maker please stop mocking me with these hallucinations." He rubbed his hand against his eyes.

"Hey I'm no illusion but I do make one sexy fantasy for most others, but that's beside the point. You want the slave boy and I know where he is. The master has him locked up in a hidden room follow me."

"Hey wait now wha-oh fine" he grumbled as ran after the animals.

* * *

Fenris felt more than heard the sound of feet. When he opened his eyes he saw Merrill's little form bouncing nervously on her paws atop his chest as she looked at the door. He began to realize that what he heard was the sound of multiple running feet slapping against the floor.

He groaned as he tried to move still too weak and dazed from the drug, his head throbbed with pain when Merrill said something to him that he couldn't make out.

The sound of the feet stooped at the door as he heard voices exchanging words and he struggled as he gulped down some air. It wasn't Danarius's voice he heard which he was thankful for but it also meant someone else was in the home other than the family. What if they killed him, the thought it self though didn't scare him like it use to at least death would be better than having his master rape him.

The lock was undone and the door creaked open allowing light to pour into to the room. His vision stilled hazy could only make out shapes of the figures but heard the voice of Isabela and a bark from Aveline. The other figure tall and dark walked towards him with slow steps, it said something but his head was spinning too much to understand.

"leto" the rough touch of callous hands caressed his cheek.

Fenris concentrated hard to process the word; he had only told one person that name. "Garrett" his voice spoke weakly.

"Yes. I'm getting you out of here so bear with me here." He cautiously pulled the small male into his arms which earned hisses and groans. Lifting the male in his arms they walked out of the room, animals in toe.

* * *

so yea...that happened. danarius is a well we all hate him right? damn bastard but it's ok hawke saved our little fenris from anymore harm. anders is still a crabby and jealous poor lad. oooh i love leandra i wish she was my mother so sweet and accepting. well i hope you guys like it, i hate hurting fenris but it's for the story so please don't hate me.  
also i know in cinderella the mice don't talk to other humans but...well it always bothered me that they didn't. pulse we need hawke to feel uncomfortable by isebela's um charms, it's good fun.  
I'll post the next chap soon. it will be much needed fenris and hawke moments.  
thank you for reading. reviews-I like those things.


	6. Chapter 6

sooooo...I'm very very sorry this took me forever to finally update, been busy and what not. This was suppose to be the freaking end but my brain said "No you will write 3 more chapters." soooo hope you guys like this being long..._. i know there are errors because i hate editing so if there are some and you feel to point them out be my guest.  
please enjoy!  
commets yea leave as many as you like i love that stuff, like drugs people.

* * *

Fenris's green eyes flickered open momentarily only to tightly shut back together with protest as brightness poured over the sensitive orbs burning them. Shielding them with a tan hand the vibrant irises slowly reopened in a cloudy haze followed by a weak groan escaping his mouth.

There was a sign of relief emitted from nearby. "You're finally awake."

"wha-" His voice came out raspy and proceed to go into a coughing fit, his hand moved to rub at the slender tattooed throat while it pained with the feeling of swallowing razors .

"Here I'm sure you'll want this." A glass appeared into his line of vision.

Fenris frowned at the cup offered to him letting his eyes follow their way up the toned arm and to the persons face. His stomach flipped when he met with those whiskey colored eyes. He went to speak but was cut off by the males other hand rising up.

"Drink first; it's just water with lemon I promise. You're not allergic to them right?" The soft chuckle of Garrets words trickled into Fenris's ears making a heat rise on his cheeks.

Shaking his head he took the glass, careful to avoid contact with the male's fingers, while straining to sit up a bit, biting back a hiss of pain that jolted up his side. He settled back against a pillow staring at the clear content in the cup, sniffing it with caution before pressing it to his dry lips. The first sip that slide down his throat stung and tasted bitter on his tongue causing very much distaste when he gulped down a tad more before pulling it way letting out a clogged huff.

He twisted the cup around in his hands absent-mindedly while glancing around the room.

It was superior to any room he saw in the mansion; with its white marble walls and floor, beautiful tapestry hanging all throughout the chamber, a big fire place on the other side of the room and a giant window letting in the lights rays. The bed he lay in was also greater than even his master bed, with its white sheets weaved in red and gold trimming. Well-crafted bed poles held up a lovely canopy overhead that draped down white curtains around the bed frame.

Fenris focused his attention back at Garrett who stood at the bed side with his arms crossed over his wide chest. "What's going on?" He demanded abruptly with confusion.

"Calm down there sunshine, that's no way to treat your prince charming." A feminine voice cooed.

Brown eye brows knitted together in puzzlement as the little mouse hopped up onto his thigh. "Isebela? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh you know helping that guy keep an eye on you sleeping beauty. Two days the poor guy hasn't gotten any rest watching over you. Oh and don't worry I made sure watching was all he did." She winked at Fenris.

He gawked at the news he was hearing. "Two days? I was asleep for two days?" snapping his head from the mouse back up to Garrett waiting for the male to reply.

"Not really just day and half." Garrett's rough voice informed casting him a concern gaze. "How are you feeling by the way? The doctor looked at your wounds and patched them up but he said you should stay in bed for a while."

"Doctor…" the word fell out of him mouth like a whisper. He glowered at Garrett who in turn looked at him with guilt in those deep brown eyes that sparkled like pure honey in the sunlight. "Where am I?" Fenris asked not minding the harshness of his tone.

Garrett rubbed the back of his thick neck nervously, suddenly becoming interested in the floor. "The palace."

There was a menacing growl. "Why am I at the palace?" Fenris gritted through his teeth.

"Down tiger, don't get so nasty sweet thing." He heard Isebela suggest but he was done with all this confusion. He was sore all over, mentally tired and his was beginning to think he was losing his mind. Last he remembered was just being trapped in a dark room, drugged by his master and now he was here with Garrett who he was positive to never have the pleasure of seeing again, it was all too much to take in.

Garrett coughed into his hand gaining Fenris's attention. "I am the prince, Garrett Hawke." He gave a formal bow that you could tell was taught to him strictly by the way his back stayed perfectly straight as his torso tilted forward. "As why you're here is because I recused you from your former master." The last words dripping out of his mouth in a dark tone from his already deep voice making chills run up Fenris's spin.

"I don't need recuse I'm not some fucking princess in need of a prince." His words slowly sunk into his brain which made him glare daggers towards the male. "If you're the prince why the hell would you be after me? To punish me for deceiving you, ready to torture me for making you kiss a slave!" Fenris shouted throwing the glass in his hand at Garrett. It hit the male's chest splashing water onto his gray tunic before falling to the floor shattering to pieces. He didn't care let the man get anger because he sure is hell was.

"Broody." Isebela said sympathetically while reaching to touch his shaking hand but he moved them away and made a shoo motion telling her to leave. She puffed her chest ready to give the temperamental male a very rude talking to about ushering her away like a common rat but stopped herself mid breathe to look back at Garrett's intense gaze. They needed to talk; she understood that much, so she hopped of the leg and scurried away in search of her other companions.

The silence between the two males was tense enough in the room that the small droplets of water falling from Hawkes wet clothes drip in a steady rhythm with a clock ticking not far away, counting each second the two continued to say quite with their own madding thoughts.

"What do you want with me?" The question was sharp and lined with anxiety that echoed off the marble walls in the chamber.

Hawke replied flatly. "I wanted to see you again."

A dry laugh burst from Fenris's lips. "Why to mock me? Punish me for that kiss **you** forced on me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to punish you, and I haven't even thought anything bad of you or about our kiss."

Fenris refused to look up at the male even with his sweet words initiating his heart to pound in his chest rapidly like a beating drum. "You lied about who you were." He declared tightly.

"I never lied, I told you my name. If anything you're the one who lied to me, leto but that's not even your name according to your…Friends." The rustling of fabric was produced as Hawke shuffled around on his feet.

"You didn't tell me you're a prince you bastard, don't you think that's lying." Fenris snarled, gripping the white sheets tightly between his fingers until the knuckles turned white he let out as he let out a ragged breath. "Leto isn't a lie either it was once my name."

"Before your master?"

"None of your business." He retorted back then it dawned on him. "Where is..Danarius?" the name brought back the rush of memories from his master last encounter and made him taste acid in his throat.

"He is locked up in Jail along with those atrocious daughters."

Straighten up in bed at the information given to him he felt glee begin to wash over him. "Why?" Fenris looked up and instantly reconnected eye contact with Hawke, the gaze that was directed at him made his chest feel tight.

Hawke walked closer to him, seriousness pasted on his sculpted face; it made a rush of fear quiver through Fenris body, enough that the hairs on his neck stood. "They disobeyed a kingdom law, we finally abolished slavery and they were hiding you from me when I asked for them to release their slaves." Garret reached out a hesitant hand cupping Fenris's chin gently between his fingers like Fenris was a delicate flower petal that would be crushed with the slightest pressure, swiping his rough thump over the tattoos embedded in tan skin. "And most of all they hurt you which is unforgivable."

Those last set of words echoed in his mind and Fenris started to feel too many emotions all at once, it was confusing him and he didn't like it. He swatted garret's hand away, stooping his head to bury his own hands into his white hair tugging at the strands between his fingers. He didn't like the hammering in his chest that seemed to be in competition with a pounding in his head making him think one of them was going to erupt out of him at any given moment. He didn't find comfort in the warmth Hawkes touch had left on his chin either, it only made him want to snap more at the male for making him feel so vulnerable.

Minutes pasted until Fenris let out a struggled groan. "Why did you bring me here and no dreams or wishes bullshit?"

Hawke seemed to search his mind for a way to explain without alarming Fenris more than he already was. "I have fallen for you." It was simple yet heavy at the same time, leaving a pause between them.

"I'm a slave." The words were filled bitterness.

"And why does that matter. I see your marks but your status doesn't bother me."

"You're a fool."

"I thought I was the jester." Garrett snickered.

Fenris rolled his eyes "Maybe you're actually insane." Placing his hands back into his lap calming down from anger.

"I know a few people who would agree with you on that."

Fenris pushed back the smile that twitched on his lips; he went to ask another question but was interrupted by a rumbling from his stomach.

Hawke gave a grin as he let out a husky laugh. "I'll get you some food, just relax ok?"

Fenris said nothing but noticed the stillness in Hawke, glancing up to the male to see the look of uncertainty Garrett was giving him and he realized that the male was actually asking permission from him. Bewildered by the act he gave a nod which made Hawke flash a smile and made his way out of the room.

The throbbing in Fenris's chest quickened and his face heated up.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door hours later. With a click of the knob Aveline burst through, her huge mibari paws bouncing against the rugged floor, as she came up to Fenris's side of the bed.

"You're here too?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. She snorted at him in response while waggling her backside.

A soft shuttering voice spoke from the doorway. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. The prince sent me with food and told me to let the dog come see you."

Fenris looked at the women who walked over to him with a tray piled with food. She was pale with blonde hair back in a ponytail and bright green eye shadow that lit up her dark hazel eyes.

"I'm Orana." She gave a small bow after sitting the tray down on the table beside the bed. "Mister Hawke said I should bring you this food and to let me know if you are dissatisfied with any of it."

Without thanking he blurted out that no it was fine without even glancing at the content. She gave a happy smile "That is good the prince will be happy to hear that, he was worried about what you might eat so he had us make a variety of things."

Her words were true when he looked over and saw the large section of food. He grabbed the soup first that was contained it a pretty red bowl with gold patterns running along the rim. It smelt delightful, soothing his nostrils and the back of his throat where he could almost taste it. He took a tentative sip that attacked his tongue with rich creamy seasoning that made him hastily scoop more into his awaiting mouth like he hadn't eaten for days, which was true. "It's good."

"That's wonderful to hear." She beamed at him. "Oh also Mister Hawke said he had to go speak with the queen but that he will be dropping by later to check on you. He is so very concerned for your wellbeing that it is a funny sight." She cupped a hand over her mouth. "Oh! Don't tell him I said that, I mean no disrespect only that he has never made a fuss about anyone before the prince is usually so composed." She bowed to him in embarrassment. "I'll be leaving please enjoy your food, ring the bell if you need anything Mister Fenris."

"Just Fenris." He replied calmly.

She looked back at him from the door with puzzlement on her face. "He said you say that." while closing the door behind her.

"Finally gone." he heard Isebela say. He turned his head to watch as she and the other mice walked out from behind a vase on the bedside table. "Good food right? These people sure know taste." She smiled at him while grabbing a roll from a basket.

"I'm not surprised that you all show up when I'm eating." His shoulders shagged.

"Oh we actually get fed a lot." Merrill said through nibbling on a strawberry she stole off of a tart.

He looked at them curiously "Really?"

"Yeah that Hawke guy isn't so bad; he has the maids bring extra food which he gives to us." Sebastian gestured his hand about in the air while the other held some sausage he nibbled at.

"mmhmm he is so nice, he has took care of all of us, even aveline. She wouldn't leave your side for a second but Hawke promised to not hurt you or she could bite his arm off, so she goes out to the garden now." Bethany smiled from her sitting spot on the edge of the table not bothering with any of the food like her companions.

"That's not what I would expect from someone like him." Fenris said putting his empty bowl back on the table.

"Honey he doesn't seem like much I would think any prince would be like, well beside the dashing, charming part that he has down." Isebela smirked.

"So mind explaining to me how I got here, last I remember was being in that room." He pushed back the memories of the fear and pain he felt probe into his mind.

"Oh well after that man found us you passed out right in his arms." Merrill informed. "It was all very cute the way he carried you like a bride." Giggles escaping from behind a furry hand over her mouth.

"Yeah then after that he gave Danarius a good tongue lashing with some very colorful words that even I haven't heard of. Then when the geezer came at him Hawke punched him hard square in the face even while still holding you in one arm." The smile growing on her face. "A very satisfying sight it was, I'd love to see those arms in action more. But the other hot guy with your smitten prince didn't look too pleased when he went to go say something to a guard then before we knew it half a dozen guards rushed in and took the family away." Isebela finished up her tale by shoving a piece of ham into her mouth.

"We came here where you have been unconscious for two days. He was really worried you know, wouldn't leave your side for more than he need. Once or twice the blonde guy would come in and yell at him about getting some decent sleep in his own bed but the prince wouldn't leave." Bethany added softly.

Perplexed by what his friends just told him, Fenris was lost in his own thoughts wondering if he could actually trust and believe Hawke. That man showed him and his animal friends kindness, saved him from his master and now he was, could he say free? Garrett said that they abolished slavery so indeed he finally had freedom and that thought alone made him dance around the room like no tomorrow. But where would he go though, what would he do now with no place to live. Even if Hawke told he had fallen for him what did it really mean, surely he didn't want Fenris to stay here with him. The man just wanted him for his body and then he would be through with him once he got bored, he was a prince after all why would someone like that love a slave.

A pain jolted in his chest.

That's right why would Hawke want to be with him other than his body of some easy-to-use slave you just saved. He bit the inside of his cheek in anger at thinking someone like a prince would care about him as a person; he was just toy for Hawke to play with. But a voice in his head told him he was wrong, that he really did care for him but he pushed it away, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Fenris I see that look on your face sexy, brooding as always that's what I like in a man."

"Shut up"

"Don't be like that. I know you're thinking of something to hard and I only like one thing hard on a man."

"bela please. Fenris whats wrong?" Bethany asked.

"how do we know we can trust him. He is likely to get tired of me."

"Tired from all your bed activity."

"bela!" Sebastian slapped her upside the head. "We don't know to trust him we just know he is kind and helpful."

Merrill Peeped up. "I think he is a good person."

"Good person or not Fenris don't block him out; this might be good for you. I have never seen you happy than when you came back form the ball."

He sighed, true he was very happy about that night but it was him in disguise, Hawke wouldn't want him for a person now that he knew he was a slave, would he? "I'll try." He said flatly.

"We will be here to help you so don't look so gloom. It's not the end of the world to get laid by a good looking guy like the prince." Isebela purred.

Sebastian scowled at her. "Could you think without your sex obsession for one minute?"

"it's not an obsession honey, it's a way of life." She laughed while dodging another smack to the head.

"Fenris."

"hmm?" he looked at Merrill and Bethany as the stood at the edge of the furniture looking up at him with concern.

"Please try to open up to him; he really seems to be an honest person." Bethany suggested.

Merrill sent him a reassuring grin. "I think you could be happy with him."

He looked at their hopeful gaze and nodded. He could try and he could learn if Hawke was as good of a man as everyone believes, maybe it was time to relax now with no master and be happy for once.

* * *

Or so he thought.

There was shouting outside his door, muffled enough that he couldn't make out their words but clearly heard Hawkes voice arguing with another male.

"Oh looks like charming has returned and with his loyal feline friend raging like a wet pussy. Well play nice Fenris." Isebela mocked while waving bye then the mice ran off to maker knows where.

He looked back at the door, straining his ears to make out any of the words being exchanged but only caught mumbles that made no sense. Aveline at his side was standing in ready to charge position, face fierce and teeth baring.

"Enough." The word spoken firmly, slipped in though the doorway as it was pushed open to indeed reveal Hawke with a sour expression on his face until his eyes landed on Fenris and instantly it lit up with a happy beam of white rows.

"How are you doing? Did you eat?" Hawke asked while making his way over to Fenris.

"I ate." He said but didn't look up to Hawke who stood beside him; his eyes were staring at the blonde hair male standing at the door. The man glared hard at him with hatred that seemed to vibrate off of his being.

"He has been moody lately so don't mind him, he likes to make a fuss."

Anders started to flail his hands. "I am not moody; I just have to worry myself to death to make sure you stay healthy while you spend your time taking care of a slave."

"He is not a slave." Hawke shot back with anger in his voice. "Not anymore and you should make sure you know how to address him from now on."

Anders stiffened and seemed to hiss as he bowed swiftly. "Apologies your majesty. Mister Fenris I am Anders, the grand duke of the royal family."

Hawke smiled over at the male which Fenris noticed caused the duke to blush. "Go on Anders I don't need you to babysit me. I'll go to my own room tonight after I talk with Fenris."

"As you wish." Anders said with another bow and before completely closing to the door he sent Fenris a nasty look over his shoulder before disappearing.

Hawke didn't seem to notice as he continued to smile down at Fenris. "So how are you doing?"

"Fine I suppose, better than in a dark room laying on the cold floor." Fenris said bitterly.

"Then I did well by giving you a comfort place to stay." He smiled while taking a seat in a chair placed next to the bed. Fenris was shocked when he watched Aveline get up from the floor and patted over to sit in front of Hawke, letting him reach down and pat at her head like he had done it all his life. "I'm glad to see he is awake too, told you, you could trust me girl."

"I haven't thanked you for saving me." Fenris's rough voice cracked out.

"Because you don't need to thank me, knowing your safe is all I need." Hawkes eyes cased their sincere honesty at Fenris, again making his heart beat faster.

"Do not think I don't appreciate what you have done for me and my friends because I do but why have you?"

"Because I was bored and you caught my fancy." Garrett said with a smug face.

Fenris tensed up and was ready to shout at Hawke knowing the prince only wanted him for sex.

"That's what you believe I would say isn't it?"

His green eyes glared hard a Garrett. "What do you mean, of course it is? Why else would you waste your time on someone like me?"

"If you think time is wasted on you then you don't know how wrong you are." His words were calm and his expression plain. "You are worth more to me than anything else life can give me. I saved you like, I stated before, because I have fallen for you."

"Fallen in lust."

A Hand was on his uninjured cheek sweeping a calloused thumb over his flesh, when did Garrett get up, Fenris didn't even notice so stuck in his own muddled thoughts. "I do lust for you that I do not deny, your beauty is unmatched and I wish to hold you but I do not fall for such a simple roll in the bed. You have somehow captured my heart in one night Fenris, like through magic you have reached into my chest and pulled it out. "

Fenris was stunned at the straight forwardness of the prince and he felt he could believe every word spoken from those lips. But he just couldn't wrap his mind around this occurrence that was happing to him, like some strange dream.

"I won't rush you to accept me so quickly, I can guess this must be hard for you and I don't want you to feel pressured to be with me." The hand traced up the skin, leaving behind lingering warmth, as it travel up into Fenris's white locks petting at his scalp which the Fenris leaned into. "I just want you to know I'm serious about you so don't dismiss me so easily. You have time to think about it and if you want to leave after your healed I will proved anything you need." Hawke smiled

He didn't know how to reply to garrets words as the male continued to pet his head and stare at him with those brown orbs that felt like they were reading into his mind, making his body tingle and his stomach twist. Coming back to his sense enough to reply to the male he mumbled. "I don't know how to approach these types of feelings."

"I think you will learn." The words were soothing to Fenris and the hand in his hair relaxed him.

Staring at Garrett's smiling face Fenris thought in that moment that maybe he really could learn about having feelings other than anger if he was with Hawke, it was relieving to admit it and the voice in the back of his head seemed to celebrate with his revelation, chanting _I told you so_. Maybe just maybe he could actually be happy for once in his life.

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

soo thoughts? again this was suppose to be the end, ya know get married and stuff but for some reason i had to make it harder on my self. I'm making Fenris a little harder to get because well he is in the game also i feel he doesn't know how to accept feelings so that's why i have him the way he is, also trust issues can you blame him? Hawke is different than i want him but...oh well i feel he learned from leandra how to comfort someone when they need it, so he is a big teddy bear right now. Anders is just being a big baby about all this so bear with him and his emotions but he gave me hell in the game so this is his punishment. anyway hope you enjoyed next chap will be up...in awhile. (sorry *bow*)  
comment?


End file.
